Kasaru's Legacy
by Moody Shadow
Summary: Kasaru has a dark beginning... with her brother being the most notorious villain in all the East, if she has something he wants, what is stopping him? Kasaru will have to fend for herself at such a young age. The horrors she faces are unimaginable... How on earth can she possibly survive? Perhaps a special friend can help... -OC's- R
1. Prologue

New story, whoo! I am actually working with the author of Tigress's Secret, ShadowBrook17, to write this break away story of Shadow's Secret Past. We're working together, so yeah, its gonna be pretty awesome!

I may end up editing stuff later on, but it won't change the story, and not until we're a while into the story, cause let's face it, this chapter is quite bad haha!

As always, please read, review and enjoy.

Prologue

I was there. I was always there. Nobody knew I was there, but I was. Infiltrating, deceiving, and tricking is what I do; and nobody is the wiser.

Let me give you a bit of background of my life. Do you know Shadow? Well, I'll get to that, but let me tell you, it's important. Let me begin.

I was born in a village that was built by a pride of lions, after the creation of Kung Fu. My parents, the leaders, had a son many, many years before I was born. His name? Tanis. He was already an adult and the heir to the throne of our village by the time I was born. My father was growing weak before I was born, and Tanis was to take the responsibly of leader.

He was too ambitious, for when I was born, I was accompanied by a prophecy, which told that I would be the savior of our village from a rival attack in the near future. Tanis, in all of his pride, took this to mean the Tiger's village over the mountains, who themselves had just received their own prophecy, saying the same.

Tanis did not allow theirs to become true. He went to the village when I was still a toddler, three to be exact, and ravaged the village, purging the prophecy, and creating a name for ours.

Tanis came back triumphant, yet fuming; having destroyed the prophesized village, but the prophets had escaped. My father had died during his conquest, and that only made Tanis more eager to reach the goal. But what I and mother didn't know was that he had another motive.

A year later, I discovered that the prophets had secret powers that nobody knew of, except him.

I had my own secret. For months before, I had been experiencing slight changes in my appearance. I was now five, but I was growing into an adult's body. I had wanted to be an adult since the time my brother got angry at me, and told me I was in his way, being a child. What I didn't know was that my feelings influenced my change. I kept it to myself, because the people I was around on a daily basis didn't notice the subtle day to day changes.

That was a problem when my brother left for a month straight to do who knows what. He had returned out of the blue, and when he saw me, he was suspicious, I looked more like an adult than a child, and I was still only five!

I remember him saying "You are almost a full-grown woman!"

I also remember him being oddly quiet for the next few days, but I caught him talking, and heard "She is almost ready. The plan is almost in place. Kasaru will help us if she wants to or not! HAHA! She doesn't realize she has the power either! This can't get any better! I just need those pesky tigers, and my fool apprentice Leon, then I will be unstoppable!


	2. Escape

More to come! Wow, I can't wait for more!

I made it longer... This is all I have right now, and considering its a collaboration, it may take longer for updates...

Please read, review and enjoy!

Escape

Hearing that, I became extremely scared, wondering _What powers? He wouldn't force me to do anything would he? He is my brother..._ I had frantically thought about what to do… but being a naïve child, I had freaked out, and run away from home.

I was chased by brother's "friends", which were really just his loyal thugs. I escaped the valley my village was settled in, and climbed the frigid mountains.

I was a young kid, out on my own, fighting for my very life. I was cold, tired, scared and alone.

I found a burned down and dilapidated village on the other side, and made my way to it. All I found was destroyed homes and nobody there. I was scared, so I ran away to the next valley, and found an even larger town, still inhabited; I walked through the town, with many people giving me nervous stares.

I was almost a fully grown adult in appearance, but I was still only a young child! When I asked for help, people just scoffed at me and said, "Oh please lady, why would _you_ need help?"

I cried helplessly and ran out of the village and into the forest. I was just a kid, and nobody would help me! I couldn't survive on my own. I sat down after a while, and started crying, for I was all alone, with nobody to help me, and boy did I need help. I didn't know where I was; I had left my home more than a week ago and hadn't eaten a scrap. I was in a new place, where I didn't know anybody, and everyone regarded me with suspicion. I looked like an adult, but I wasn't.

I just cried and cried until I was knocked back all of the sudden onto the ground, looking up at a white tiger, who looked to be no older than I actually was. I wiped my face clear of tears as she growled at me and asked menacingly "What are you doing here?"

I stuttered as I willed myself not to cry "I-I am lost. I n-need help. P-please, I am just a kid."

The tiger increased the pressure on my throat as I sniffled, and said "Yeah, right. You're an adult, although... you do sound young. I'm out here on my own. Maybe I could use help."

She got off and straightened up, looking up into my eyes. "I'm Shadow. You are?"

I stood up and grabbed my arm awkwardly and muttered, "I'm Kasaru."

She started walking away and asked "Are you hungry? I have an abundance of food…" At that moment I heard my stomach growling. Shadow smirked and said "That's what I thought"

I followed her back to her cave, keeping my head low, managing not to cry again. I looked around, noticing certain things that told me that this was her home. There was a bed, several baskets filled with food, a ribbon that I didn't know what was for, among other things. I looked around sadly, and sat down trembling, my head in my hands, and started crying. Shadow came over and asked sincerely, "Hey, what's wrong?"

I lifted my head to look into her eyes, and said quietly "I miss my home! I miss my mama! But I had to leave! My brother was going to hurt me or force me to do something…"

Shadow just looked at me with concern and asked, "How old are you exactly Kasaru?"

I sniffled and wiped my eyes, and said, "I-I'm five."

I saw her eyes widen and she exclaimed "Really? Wow, that's how old I am! You don't look that young, you are an adult, how is that?"

I didn't know what to say, I had no idea why it was. I just shook my head and shrugged. She brought over some bread and handed it to me. I snatched it from her hand and scarfed it down.

I managed to say "Fank yoo" with my mouth full. She laughed a little and gave me a comforting hug.

She glanced at the entrance of the cave and said, "Well I have to get to work. Hey, why don't you come?"

I swallowed and said nervously, "Um, okay. What do you do?"

She picked up the ribbon and twirled it around, and said "I ribbon dance!"

I tilted my head as she started jumping around and swinging the ribbon around her body. When she stopped, she said "Well, we should get going. Don't worry it will be fun!"

I got myself up and followed her out of the cave, through the forest, and back into the village. I tried to hide myself behind Shadow, but failed, and got suspicious glances from passersbys. We turned a corner, to find ourselves glancing at a couple of kids. They glared at Shadow and me, and started moving towards us.

Shadow started growling and I whispered nervously, "Wha-who are they?"

She muttered under her breath, "They're bullies. Come on, we will be fine when we get to Shawn's shop!"

She started to move away, but one of the bullies threw something towards me, and Shadow jumped in front of me. I heard a small thud, and Shadow lay on the ground with a dart lying in her leg.

She tried to sit up, but fell back and said weakly "Sleep dart? What… did you… do to me?"

I gasped as she blacked out, and I glanced over to the bullies and growled, "You're going to wish you didn't do that…"

The kids scoffed and a Pig said, "what are you going to do about it, lady?"

I didn't really know what I was going to do, but before I knew it, I had my claws out, and was tearing at the kids, who were trying to fight back, but they just got hurt, and started to run away. I stopped when I realized they were all gone, and breathing heavily, I looked down at my claws to see them covered in blood.

_I don't even know my own strength, _I thought.

I looked over to see Shadow lying on the ground unconscious and I walked over and scooped her off the ground, holding her in my arms. I ran through the streets looking for Shawn, who she worked for. I turned a corner and bumped into someone, dropping Shadow on the ground.

I fell onto the ground, and yelled "Owwww!" I shook my head and looked over to find myself staring at a young lion, roughly my age, but male.

He yelled "Shadow! What's wrong?" He shook her to wake her up, and then glanced at me scared, "Who are you and what were you doing with Shadow?"

I looked away nervously and said "I-I was looking for Shawn. Do you know him?"

The lion gasped and said, "That's my dad!"

I snapped my head up and said "Well I have to get Shadow to him! She was hit by a sleep dart!"

He gasped and tried to get Shadow up, but he fell back down. I bent over and picked her up in my arms again, and ran behind the kid.

He ran up to a stand, and a voice came from behind it, "Kato, what's going on? Did you find Shadow? She is late."

I glanced behind the stand to see a lion, who resembled my brother. I growled and dropped Shadow, backing away slightly. I was scared, I thought it was Tanis. The lion stepped in front of the stand, and I growled louder, and backed up into a wall. The lion regarded me with curiosity, and started to walk towards me. I started crying and cowering balled up against the wall. I felt my arm being lifted from my face gently and I found myself staring at the lion.

I shrank back and looked away, but I heard him talk softly "Hey, hey, hey, what's wrong?"

I sniffled into the wall "Y-you're not going to hurt me?"

I heard him chuckle lightly, "Of course not. Why would I do that?"

I spun my head around and asked cautiously "Wh-who are you?"

He smiled at me and said "I am Shawn."

He spun around when there was a noise behind us. I looked around him to see Shadow stirring on the ground "Oww, wh-where am I? What happened?"

I saw Kato run up to her and hug her, sitting her up straight on the ground. He yelled happily "You're okay!"

Shawn smiled and turned back to me, and said "Why don't you all come inside?" I nodded and wiped my face, and stood up nervously.

As we walked towards the building behind the stand, Shawn turned back to me and asked "And what is your name ma'am?"

I stuttered "I-I am Kasaru."

Shawn stopped short, and Kato ran into him. He asked "Dad, what's wrong?"

Shawn just stared straight ahead and asked "Wh-what was it?"

I muttered confused "K-Kasaru."

He spun around suddenly and stared me straight in the eyes.

"No, no it can't be…"


	3. Surprises

A new chapter! Hasn't been one for a while, been waiting for Tigress16 to update, finally up to the new stuff! Yes! So here is chapter 3 of Kasaru's Legacy!

Please read, please,_ please, _review and just enjoy!

Surprises

I averted my eyes because Shawn was staring at me intently; I didn't understand what was going on. He just stood there, his mouth agape, staring at me incredulously.

Kato asked him again "What's wrong Dad?" Shawn just shook his head and composed himself, leading us all inside, looking warily in my direction as I passed. I had an odd feeling that there was something he was about to tell me that was going to scare me. I sat on the hard floor, Shadow and Kato sat next to each other, with Shawn facing us in a circle. I looked around the room and saw various things, none of which I knew what they were. Shawn sighed as he sat down, still regarding me with suspicion.

He started suddenly "I didn't recognize you. The last time I saw you, you were still a baby. And that was only four years ago. I see you found your powers."

My heart stopped when he mentioned that I had powers. I stuttered "Wh-what do you mean, powers?" I remembered Tanis saying I had powers, but I didn't think anything of it at the time.

Shawn's eyes widened when he heard what I said and muttered "Oh… I see you don't know. Well… nah, I won't tell you, it's not my place to do so."

He looked away as if in thought, and that's when Shadow spoke up. "Shawn, how do you know her?"

He took a deep breath and said quietly, "I'm your cousin Kasaru… Tanis and I were friends. Our parents were close, as they should be; my mother was your mother's twin." I let what was said absorb, but my mind was still reeling from the fact that was just accidentally revealed: that I had powers.

He continued solemnly, "we were the same age, so it was only natural that a bond was created between us. When we were younger, we used to be normal children, running, playing, but as we got older, our activities changed. Tanis would encourage me to steal, and I had done so, but once we got caught. That was the end of it for me. But that only made Tanis seek even higher, more dangerous activities to follow. He followed in your father's footsteps, a great leader, extremely ambitious. Good for your father, he had a suitable heir, but not for Tanis. I had stuck through all of his shenanigans until he came up with a scheme to take over China. I thought he was crazy, and that he wasn't serious. But once he gathered a small army, I had enough. I left and came here, started a new life and met Lily."

He smiled and continued "Well, you weren't even more than a newborn when I left, and I am sorry to say that even though I knew what Tanis' plans consisted of, I left. I could have done something to stop him, but I didn't. I'm so sorry. To you and Shadow, you told me what happened before; I didn't want you to stress out in a new place. I hope this doesn't make you untrust me, but I understand if it does."

He looked at Shadow as he finished and I could see her surprised, if not nervous. I could tell she was scared; she was on the verge of tears, as was I. Kato tried to hug her, but she pushed him away gently.

She just said softly "I think I need time to think this over." She stood up and left, and without hesitating, I followed, leaving Shawn and Kato sitting on the ground, rooted to the spot in surprise. I ran after her as she fell down on all four and bolted it back to the cave. I heard soft sniffling as she ran, and knew she was crying.

I myself was letting tears stream down my face, to learn more about myself and my brother. _Why would he do such a thing to me? Why would he forsake his own sister for a chance at power? Was leader of the pride not enough? And what powers? _

I was freaking out; I learned so much, yet so far from an answer. All I wanted right now was someone to talk to and some comfort. I wanted my mom, my home.

We reached the cave, and Shadow immediately ran to a corner and sat down facing the wall. I heard her sniffling. I sat down on the opposite side of the cave and curled up in a ball on the cold floor. I couldn't help but think:

_Who am I?_


	4. The Mix Up

Well, last chapter was painfully short, so here is a painfully long one to make up for it!

Remember, this is a joint effort between me and Tigress16, so I will post her part of Shadow's Secret Past soon after this is posted!

There are 2 new characters, neither is mine... credit goes to Tigress16 for Aniu and AidylRocks for Ajani (Not quite introduced, just mentioned, but more to come from them!)

Please read, please,_ please, _review and just enjoy!

The Mix Up

I sat there for minutes, merely contemplating what was said… what I found out, and what I was missing. I wiped my tears and looked over to Shadow shuffling to her feet, mumbling to herself.

She walked passed me and muttered "I'm heading out, I'll be back, there's something I need to do."

I nodded softly and said sadly "Well, I'll just be here, there's nowhere else for me to go…" She smiled at me softly and ran from the cave towards the village. My lips started trembling as I watched her fade into the distance. I started sobbing and ran back to the back of the cave, my head in my paws and tears streaming down my face. I laid back against the wall and just cried for a while.

My young life was so messed up; I ran away from home, my own brother was hunting me down, l was alone and now, I had a power I didn't know anything about. How much more could I take? If I lost Shadow, I really didn't know what I would do…

I wiped my tears and sat down, and laid my paws on my legs. I shook from the cold breeze that swept through the dark cave. I pulled the blanket off of the pallet and covered myself in it. It didn't fit very well; it was Shadow's. Still shivering, I pulled myself together as tightly as I could and managed to cover myself with the soft sheet. I sighed in content, and tried to get some sleep, but as soon as I closed my eyes, terrible images floated around in my head.

_I saw Tanis, but not as I knew him… he was chasing me with a sinister grin and a flare of evil in his eyes… I tried to run, but he soon overtook me and held me to the ground. He smiled at me menacingly and said softly "It will all be over soon…" He raised his paw, his claws withdrawn and swiped at my throat…_

I jerked awake with a scream, and I glanced around at my surroundings frantically. My mouth trembled as I sobbed and sobbed, full out bawling. I closed my eyes again, hoping nothing else would come, but when I did, I saw my mama tied and tortured, with Tanis standing above her in our home. I snapped my eyes open quickly and another wave of crying started.

I looked at the ground and shook as I said softly "Mama…" I remembered what happened to Shadow, and trembled as I thought of what Tanis had done to her and her village, her friends and family. The things she had gone through were terrible…

I whispered to myself "I have to be strong for her." I quickly wiped my face clear of tears and gathered myself as I heard rustling at the entrance of the cave, which told me Shadow was back. I straightened up and glanced over to her. She had a huge smile upon her face, and she was blushing through her white fur.

I forced a smile and asked "What happened?"

She looked away bashfully and mumbled "Kato… he… kissed me."

She looked up at me with a huge smile lining her face and I said enthusiastically "Hey, that's great!"

I hugged her and asked her with a smile "So… somebody likes you, huh?"

She blushed again and mumbled "Yeah I guess." I laughed and hugged her again, and she said "Well, what do I do now?"

I shrugged and said "I don't know, act normal I guess…"

She glared at me and laughed, "That's not helpful!" I started laughing, and soon, we were both rolling on the floor in a bout of uncontrollable screaming laughter. We finally managed to calm down, and Shadow handed me some bread from a basket and another for herself. We ate in silence, and as I stared at my food, I started feeling sad again.

Shadow glanced at me and said softly "What's wrong Kasaru?"

I raised my head quickly and said nonchalantly "Oh, nothing…"

She nodded softly and stood up "Well, we should get to sleep…"

I sighed and moved to the end of the cave and pulled the blanket over myself. I felt it fly off of me and I found myself looking at the stern face of Shadow, and she said scoldingly "Hey! That's mine!" I snorted and curled into a ball again.

I hugged my tail as I stared at the wall, scared to close my eyes, scared to see what cannot be unseen. I laid there listening to the shallow breaths of Shadow as she laid on the pallet. She twitched once in a while, but I eventually became too tired to hold my eyes open any longer. I passed into sleep, and moments later, I snapped my eyes open at the sound of a scream echoing in the cave. I jumped up and crawled over to Shadow, who was lying on the ground, shivering and crying.

I asked quickly "Shadow, what's wrong?"

She looked up at me with a terrified expression and whispered through trembling lips "I had a dream. Tanis was chasing me he said he would hurt all of you if I didn't let him have my powers!"

I withdrew slightly and asked nervously "Wh-what powers?"

She looked up at me in surprise and mumbled softly "My mama and daddy told me I had special powers, as well as my best friend. We are to bring peace to our home, but I never got the chance to learn what they were… or how to use them."

I nodded my head slowly in hesitation, but asked "So… what do we do?" _Now there are two of us…_

I gasped when a voice said behind us said softly "I can help you…"

We spun around simultaneously and I felt Shadow shake next to me as she spoke waveringly "Y-you!"

It was a cloaked figure, unfamiliar to me, but apparently Shadow knew them. I looked between them, and Shadow looked on with fear and suspicion, while the cloaked figure remained impassive.

"Yes _me _Shadow…" the figure said. I cocked my head to the side.

Shadow whispered nervously "H-how do you know my name?"

The figure smiled under their cloak. "I know both of your names… And I can help you with your powers!" Shadow looked at me hesitantly. I glanced back at the figure

"How do we know we can trust you? You could be working for my brother…" I said.

The figure answered "I could be... but I'm not. I'm here to help you!"

Shadow spoke up bravely "If you're going to help us, we need to know who you are. You know us already!"

The figure smiled again. "That's fair!" Then the figure removed their hood. I stared in shock; before us, was a female wolf with the purest white coat and shockingly deep blue eyes.

"Wh-who are you?" I asked nervously.

"I am Aniu. I am here to train you two how to use your powers…" she answered with a smirk. Shadow glanced at me questioningly and I shrugged and nodded back to her.

I faced back to the wolf as Shadow said a bit enthusiastically "Then we except you offer!"

Aniu nodded and smiled warmly "Alright then, perhaps I should tell you more about your powers… Kasaru, you're first!" she said. She came into the cave further and sat down cross-legged in front of us and gestured to the ground. We sat down and stared at Aniu. She smiled at us both, and then turned her attention to me.

"Well, Kasaru… what do you want to know?"

I blurted quickly "Everything!"

Aniu chuckled and shook her head and muttered "Of course you do…"

She ran her eyes over me and said as if to herself "How old are you?"

I glanced at Shadow before answering nervously "F-five."

I noticed her eyes widen and she exclaimed "Really? Wow, I would not have guessed that…"

She looked me over again and said to herself "He didn't tell me much after all…"

I growled softly and asked aggressively "Who didn't?"

She looked at me and smiled wide "Your brother…"

I now shook and turned to Shadow quickly and I could see her panicking also. I stood up quickly, Shadow following suit and asked loudly "You told us you didn't work for Tanis!"

Aniu looked at us curiously and said confusedly "Tanis? Who is that?"

I stared at her incredulously and practically yelled back "He's my brother!" I felt Shadow trembling beside me and I wrapped my arms around her, and she softly sobbed into my fur. I shook as I backed away from Aniu, dragging Shadow with me. We hit the wall and I tightened my grip on Shadow as Aniu advanced slowly, her arms open to show she had no bad intentions. I didn't take the chance.

She was mere feet from us when Shadow managed to say "S-stop! Please!"

Aniu stopped short, her face lined with concern, her voice silvered with surprise "Of course. Please, there is a misunderstanding; I am not here to hurt you…"

I shook my head and spoke with rage "Then how do you know my brother?"

She looked to me and said almost pleadingly "I don't understand what the problem is, all I am trying to do is help you!"

I shook my head and yelled "Well? How do you know Tanis?"

Aniu cocked her head and asked confusedly "Tanis? No, no, your brother's Ajani…"

Now it was my turn to be confused… "What? Who is that?"

Aniu sighed and said exasperated "Your brother!"

I was taken aback. I glanced down at Shadow, who seemed just as confused as I was. I turned back to Aniu and said "I don't have another brother…"

My mind was racing as Aniu paced the room mumbling to herself "Maybe I was mistaken… no, no, what are the odds that it's another lioness named Kasaru who can shape shift?"

I stood stiff as a board when she uttered the last few words. I managed to say "Sh-shape shift?"

Aniu's eyes went wide and she turned to me in shock and stuttered "Um… what? N-no…"

She closed her eyes and sighed, then said reluctantly "Yes… that's your power…"


	5. Questions

Finally a new chapter! I know I haven't written much recently, but I promise to try and get another chapter for Two Worlds Collide: A Second Chance up soon. I really want to get on to the sequel. Oops, I guess I shouldn't have said anything! Well, now you know...

Please read, please,_ please, _review and just enjoy!

Questions

I swayed where I stood as I absorbed what was just said. I felt Shadow clinging to my stomach and I glanced down at her blankly as she looked back at me in surprise.

I glanced to Aniu pacing across the room, and she looked to me thoughtfully and asked "Are you sure you don't have another brother?"

I growled lightly and answered fiercely "I think I would know if I did!"

She stopped short and looked at me in surprise and said quickly "I meant no disrespect, I'm just as confused as you are about this! But a lion named Ajani came to me. He told me what you looked like and he said you were his little sister. But it felt like he was trying to hide something from me."

She started pacing again as Shadow gripped me tighter. I felt my head spinning and I thought to myself _Shape shift? How is that possible? How could that be true? She must be lying!_

I jumped when Aniu said my name "Well Kasaru, you know about your power, now its Shadow's turn."

I was about to open my mouth and exclaim "I don't know anything about it!" when Shadow released me and sat on the ground eagerly. I followed her and sat behind her hesitantly as they talked. I watched nervously as my mind ran free. I saw their mouths moving, but I didn't hear what they were saying, I was too busy thinking. _What does it mean? Have I used it before? I can't think of it. What does- _

I gasped as I heard Aniu speak "What does Tanis want with your powers?" I stared at her suspiciously as she smiled slightly at me. I narrowed my eyes and growled softly.

She continued to smile as she said "If you let me, I can teach you both about your powers. It will be difficult, but I'm sure you can both handle it." I glared at her as she continued "In the meantime, tell nobody about this._ Nobody_ Shadow."

I glanced down to Shadow and she blushed slightly. Aniu continued "Also, I have to find out about your 'brothers' Kasaru, this has even me confused." She finished as if as in thought.

She got up and ran to the edge of the cave and donned the cloak "I have to go now, but I will be back soon. Remember, don't tell anyone."

She left into the rain and I yelled after her "And if you're lying, or try to trick us or hurt us, I promise I will make you pay for it!"

Shadow glanced up at me nervously and asked hesitantly "Do you really think Tanis will try to get our powers?"

I sighed and glanced at the entrance of the cave where the wolf disappeared. I replied solemnly "I don't know Shadow."

She moved closer to me and I hugged her as she asked "Do you really think she is going to help us?"

I sighed again and said "I don't know Shadow, but I do know that I will not let anything happen to you. No matter what, I won't let anyone hurt you or take you from me. You're my only friend, I owe you that much!"

I hugged her tightly and she sniffled "Thank you; I don't know what I'd do without you!"

I nodded and muttered "Me either." She pulled away from me and smiled up at me.

She headed to her pallet and I lay down at the back of the cave next to her and curled in on myself against the cold wall. I shivered relentlessly and my teeth chattered to the point I thought my fangs would break through my lips.

I fell asleep immediately and dreamed about the mysterious wolf and what news she had brought._ Ajani, supposedly my brother. Could it be true? Do I have another brother? Perhaps he could stop Tanis!_

I smiled to myself in my sleep and muttered out-loud "Ajani."

I turned on my side and fell into a deep sleep until morning.

I awoke to the rays of the sun poking its way through the cave, and I stretched my body out and opened my eyes slowly. I glanced down at the blanket covering me and pulled it off in confusion; I had gone to sleep lying on the ground pressed up against the wall.

I glanced over to Shadow lying on her pallet, sound asleep, a small smile upon her lips. I grimaced as I stood up and pulled the warm blanket from me. I shivered as I was hit with a blast of cold air from the entrance of the cave. I walked to the edge of it and sat down, my legs dangling off the side. I took a deep breath and glanced around at the forest and to the village.

I gasped when a voice came from behind me "good morning!" I sighed in relief as Shadow sat down next to me and yawned wide. She glanced to the village longingly and sighed.

She turned to me and asked quietly "What do you think is going to happen?"

I sighed softly and rested my head on my hands as I looked out into the forest. "I don't know. I wish I did, but I really don't know."

Shadow nodded sadly and looked down into her lap as tears started falling from her eyes. I looked away shamefully and closed my eyes as I started to cry.

Shadow sniffled and whispered to me "I don't want to lose you, what if Tanis comes for us?" She stared at me fearfully until I looked at her.

Teary eyed I hiccupped as I replied "I promise I won't let anything happen to you. We have to stick together; we'll get through this together." I hugged her as she clung to me nervously.

She shook as she looked up to me hesitantly and asked softly "Are you sure you don't have another brother?"

I nodded quickly and she broke away from me nervously and her lip trembled as she spoke "Y-you're not lying, are you?"

I gasped and said indignantly "Of course not Shadow!"

She averted her eyes from me as she mumbled "I-I'm sorry, I just want to make sure."

She stood up haphazardly and said "Well, I think I have to go to Shawn now, are you gonna come?"

I stood stock still as she spoke and I swayed as Shadow looked at me nervously. "K-Kasaru? Are you okay?"

I turned my head to her in shock and managed to utter "Sh-Shawn."

She cocked her head as she stared at me confusedly, then all of the sudden, her eyes widened and she gasped loudly "Shawn!"

She took off running towards the village and I snapped out of my trance and followed quickly. We ran towards the village on all fours, as fast as we could. We passed the villagers and they shrieked as we sped past. We past Mikey and his gang, and were already around the corner when he yelled "What the!"

Shadow smirked and kept running towards Shawn's shop. We stopped out of breath as Kato stepped out of the building with a crate of supplies. He looked at us surprised and said "Hey Shadow! What's up?"

He blushed as Shadow stood up and leaned on him as she caught her breath.

She managed "We n-need to t-talk to Sh-Shawn!"

I panted as Kato set the crate down behind the stand and said happily "He isn't here, so mama and I are running the shop today!"

Shadow's eyes widened as she gasped and stared at me horrified.

I asked nervously, dreading the answer "Wh-where did he go?"

Kato replied, a broad smile upon his face "A lion named Ajani came and said he had some urgent business. Dad just left with him, he told me to run the shop for today! Isn't that great?"

I felt the world spin around me and Shadow stared at me as her lips trembled softly and she whispered to me "What do we do?"

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I fell to the ground crying uncontrollably and I bawled "Wh-what does it mean? Is it true?"

Shadow came to me and picked me up off the ground and hugged me tightly as she turned to Kato and stuttered "I-I'm sorry Kato, we have to go!"

I wiped my face and cleared the tears as we took off back to the cave as fast as we could. Kato stood there dumbfounded, then shrugged and went back to work.

We sped through the village; I was hot on Shadow's heels as we made our way to the forest and jumped back to the cave. I shuddered as I dragged myself to the back of the cave and lay back against the ground, and panted heavily. I shook my head as new tears formed in my eyes and fell down my face. Shadow looked at me carefully and sat down across from me.

She sighed and said softly "I know this looks bad, b-but I promise to stay with you through all of this." She crawled to me and hugged me tight. I wrapped my arms around her and cried on her shoulder. I felt her shaking in my grasp and I realized she was nervous herself, but was being strong for me.

I smiled weakly down at her and said gratefully "Thank you Shadow."

I couldn't help but think about what was going on: _Where was Shawn? Who was Aniu? Who is Ajani? What's going to happen to Shadow? What's going to happen to me?_

I jumped when Shadow broke away from me and stood up, grabbed some food from the baskets and walked back to me. She handed me a loaf of bread and stared at her own. I stared at it hesitantly before I started eating it heartily. We ate in silence, but when we finished, an awkward silence hung in the air. I glanced to Shadow and smiled softly as she stared at me in wonder, her head cocked to the side and her eyes narrowed as she looked at me.

I chuckled nervously and asked quietly "What is it?"

She jumped and looked me in the eyes and said thoughtfully "Oh, um, it's just that, if you can shape shift, is that what you really look like? I mean, have you done it before?"

I looked at her curiously and said quietly "Oh! I actually didn't even think of that."

I sighed and looked away solemnly and Shadow smiled sadly and said "Aw, it's going to be fine. Aniu will come back and tell us all about our powers!"

Tears started falling again as I choked out "B-but, what if she doesn't? And what if it's all just a lie? Or, or what if something happens? I couldn't b-bear to lose you Shadow! Y-you're all I have!"

Her eyes started welling with tears as her lips trembled and she replied painfully "I promise I won't let Tanis take you! We just have each other, I'm not sure if we can trust Aniu yet. But we have to figure things out for ourselves, and we will."

She finished with a weak smile and gestured to me as she got to her feet. I wiped my face clear and took her paw as she helped me to my feet. I grimaced at her as an attempt to comfort her, but I myself was feeling too depressed. I felt my lips tremble as tears flowed from my eyes and down my face and into my fur. I fell to my knees and dropped my head in sorrow. Shadow came to me and hugged me tightly, and I threw my arms around her and cried into her shoulder again.

I tried to stop my insidious crying, but I couldn't shake the feeling of how lost and hopeless I was; I was only five and I was already out on my own, fighting for my life, and running from my own brother and whatever else was possibly after me.

I clung to Shadow as if I were being torn away from my mother, and she whispered in my ear softly as I continued to sob "It's going to be fine, I'm not leaving you, we'll figure this out."

I glanced up at her hopefully, but when I saw her face, it didn't help. She herself was crying softly and shaking lightly. Her lips trembled as she tried to smile at me in reassurance, but she burst into tears as she did so.

Now I really felt hopeless and lost.


	6. Coming Down

Well! Its been quite a while since an update, and this was the easiest story to write for, so I figured I would slap a chapter together! I hope you enjoy!

Sorry about being absent from the site for the last few days, my brother is in town until the 2nd, so it may continue the same, but I'll try to write as much as I can. I'll try to get to your stories as soon as possible Animation Universe 2005, don't worry, I didn't forget!

I haven't been updating Shadow's Secret Past because the way Tigress16 writes it, she starts where I left off, but I start where I left off too. So if it makes any sense to you, there are gaps in her story, but I guess I could post it, and refer to this story to fill in the missing parts. Let me know what you think. Also, same thing with Beginnings and Endings, Tigress16 is doing the same thing here, but with a different author, so I don't know what's going to happen to that story.

It is quite ridiculous how many titles of stories or chapters of mine are metal songs, let alone Five Finger Death Punch songs...

Please read, please,_ please, _review and just enjoy!

Coming Down

I trembled as Shadow gently led me to the back of the cave and laid me down on the floor. I was still sobbing as she wrapped the blanket around me like my mama would have, and I smiled sadly as I closed my eyes and slowly went to sleep, still sobbing softly.

I hadn't been asleep for more than a few minutes before a large crash sounded from the entrance of the cave. I jolted awake and watched groggily as Shadow patched the gaping hole in the wall. I closed my eyes again as Shadow made her way back to her pallet. I drifted off into a deep sleep as I heard something that sounded like singing, but I thought I must have imagined it.

_ I dreamed of me and Shadow, my only friend in the whole world, running happily through a field, chasing one another, laughing and smiling._

_ "Shadow! I almost got you!" _

_She giggled as she dodged me and said happily "No you didn't!" I laughed at her and she ran off into the forest. _

_I jumped in after her and peered through the shadows. I smirked when I barely caught her disappear around a tree. I crouched down and pounced around the corner, and Shadow shrieked with glee. I laughed as I chased after her again. She yelled back to me "You'll never get me!"_

_ I growled playfully as she disappeared in the shadows ahead. I crawled around the trees, and glared into the darkness. I whispered "Shadow? Shadow, come out, come out wherever you are!" _

_I jumped when I heard a crack behind me. I turned around slowly and crouched, ready to pounce. I growled and smiled as I jumped around the corner, and yelled happily "Gotcha!"_

_ I gasped as a voice behind me said quietly "Hello dear sister." I spun around and found myself staring into Tanis' calm, yet sinister face. _

_I trembled as he leaned in and bared his fangs and whispered "Where is Shadow?" _

_He grabbed me and shook me fiercely and yelled "Where is she?" _

_I started sobbing softly and he raised his arm. I flinched and closed my eyes. _

"KASARU!"

I jolted awake shaking and sobbing, I jumped up and glanced to Shadow's pallet, but she wasn't there. I looked around the cave hastily, but I didn't see her.

I ran from the cave as fast I could, panicking as I heard whispers coming from within the forest. I gasped as I saw a figure run away through the trees. I trembled as I ran to where I heard the voices. I stepped through the trees nervously. I didn't know what to expect, all I knew is that I had to find Shadow. I pushed the branches out of the way and sighed in relief when I saw her standing there.

"Sh-Shadow?"

She stood stock still, her eyes wide, and her chest heaving, then all of the sudden she crumpled to the ground and laid there still. I ran to her and picked up her head from the ground.

She was out cold. I bent down and picked her up gently in my arms, and looking around nervously, I slowly headed back to the cave. I set her down on her pallet softly and I pulled a blanket over her shoulders. I sat at the back of the cave and watched Shadow the whole time. I didn't know what had just happened, so I wanted to make sure she was safe.

I was still trembling softly from the nightmare. I tried to push it out of my head, but it stayed there, vivid and clear in my mind. I shivered as I whispered to myself "I'll never let him hurt Shadow."

I jumped up when Shadow started to awake. I hurried to her side as she started to groan, and I turned her on her back, worried she was hurt. She stared up at me blankly and trembled slightly.

I shook her lightly and said nervously "Sh-Shadow? Are you okay?"

I flinched when she suddenly grasped my arm with her claws and gasped and looked at me for a second before she broke down crying. I was unsettled, so I asked her quietly "Shadow? What's wrong?"

She sniffled and wiped her face, and averting her gaze from me, she mumbled "I-I had one of my special dreams."

I stared at Shadow blankly for a moment before I asked "Wh-what does that mean?"

She stared at me intently and mumbled softly, tears still falling down her face, "Sometimes I have dreams that come true. It's like I can see the future."

My eyes widened in shock, and I managed to ask "Well? Wh-what did you see?"

She looked down at the ground, and sniffled "I saw you, Shawn and Lily. All of us were in cages. And then I saw Kato. Tanis had him. He was going to hurt him. He was going to hurt all of us!"

She finished with tears, and I pulled her into a tight hug as she sobbed "Oh Kasaru, it was terrible!"

I started crying, and through my tears I whispered consolingly "Shadow, I won't let anything happen to you or Kato and his family! They're my family too, and so are you, and you always will be!"

I felt her shaking in my grasp as she looked up to me, and with her teary blue eyes, she asked "P-promise?"

I nodded as my lips trembled as I tried to smile, and I held her tighter as I whispered "I promise."

She looked to the ground as she started crying again, and I just sat there with her in my lap, until I couldn't hold out any longer. I softly held her head in my paws, and she stared at me nervously, like she knew what I was going to ask. I asked her carefully "Shadow, what happened in the woods? You scared me!"

She looked at me for a second before she quickly averted her gaze from me and started crying again. I was taken aback when she whispered softly "I-I was so s-scared when he grabbed me!"

It felt like my heart stopped; I was nervous to find out who 'he' was. I withdrew from her and looked into her eyes warily as I asked shakily "Wh-who?"

She wiped her nose and sniffled, then looked up at me and sobbed "It w-was Shawn! He said that the lion named Ajani came to him. Shawn said he wanted to know about us! He told me for us to try to come by his house in the morning to talk."

I sighed in relief, but I didn't really know if this was 'Ajani' was any better than Tanis. Could he really be my brother? What would he want? Hopefully he might just want to help me, but I knew that was very unlikely…

My lips trembled as I shook my head sadly and whispered "Why can't they just leave us alone?"

I felt Shadow's grip tighten as tears started falling free into my fur. It felt comfortable; it reminded me of being comforted by my mother on those many stormy nights in our valley. I wondered if I would ever go back. How different it must be...

Shadow broke into my thoughts by saying hopefully "I don't know, but I won't leave you, I promise! We're gonna make it through this, and then we can live our lives happily. Together, someday! We'll each probably find a nice guy to marry. Then we can raise our families together! We'll be free from him, and we'll be happy!"

I was heartened by Shadow's optimism; despite the terrible things she had endured, she was still looking forward. I really admired how she acted and her kind words stuck with me. I smiled down at her as she looked up to me hopefully. We stared out the mouth of the cave for a while, until I had noticed rays of the sun peeking over the distant mountains.

I sighed and said "Well, we should get going, the sun will be up soon, and I want to find out about Ajani."

Shadow nodded and stood up, and held out her paw to me. I smiled to her and thanked her, and then we both dropped on all fours, and ran as fast we could from the cave into the forest, and into the still sleeping village.

There was nobody on the streets, and we could still hear the occasional snores from the houses we passed. We still ran full sprint until we turned the corner to Shawn's shop, and we stopped short when the building came into view. We both gasped as we saw the door hanging open on its hinges, swaying in the morning breeze. I started panicking, and spun to Shadow, who looked up at me with wide eyes and fear upon her face.

We both ran towards the door and stepped inside the dark cautiously, with Shadow whispering "Kato? Shawn? Miss Lily? Are you here?"

I looked over the dark interior, my eyes picking up the slightest light and magnifying it. I searched the house for any clues, but everything seemed intact. I returned to Shadow, slightly unsettled, as she asked nervously "Wh-where are they?"

I shook my head and headed for the door. I whispered over my shoulder "I don't know, but let's search the town."

I was trying to be brave, for Shadow. But I wouldn't be surprised if I was more scared than she was. I trembled as we soundlessly searched the town, passing silent and dark buildings. The town was deserted, and it only made the situation scarier.

As we passed a long alley, Shadow jumped suddenly, and gestured to the darkness. I shook as she stepped into it cautiously, and I stayed at the end, making sure nobody snuck up on us.

I glanced in after a couple of seconds, and I heard a shallow scream, followed by another. I squinted as my heart raced, and I could make out a couple of silhouettes. I gasped and raced in, shouting after Shadow, as two figures jumped on me as I screamed.

I saw Shadow lying on the ground unconscious, and I growled and tore at them with my claws, but before I knew it, I felt a prick on my back, and everything slowly faded.

I struggled to remain conscious, but my vision was slipping. I tried to scream when I saw was a lion that I thought was Tanis. I raised my arm to Shadow, but it crumpled to the ground as I mumbled "N-no!" then everything went black.


	7. Not Strong Enough

Another chapter for this story, while all my others run dry. I'M SORRY OKAY? I'm getting back in the groove of things, I assure you once school is over this week, I will be updating like a madman. One after the other. One left, then right, then left again. So fast, you'd think I was on drugs. Which I kind of am, BUT ITS LEGAL, I SWEAR!

Okay, I think you get the point, but its not the reason I'm so excited... for one, E3 is this week, second, I've finally got my PS3 back, and three, Tigress16 is FINALLY on here! If you want to check her out, her username is ShadowBrook17! She's the one I'm doing all these stories with...

Completely off topic, but me gawd, been listening to Five Finger Death Punch, CANNOT STOP LISTENING!

Well, this title is an Apocalyptica song, that I can almost guarantee you that I will be using the lyrics in one form or another...

Please read, please,_ please, _review and just enjoy!

Not Strong Enough

My eyes slowly fluttered open as I became aware of voices talking quietly across the room. I decided to stay still until it stopped. I was nervous that I was captured by Tanis, I mean, I was sure it was him.

I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I kept my body still, and other than the uncontrollable trembling, I managed to do so. I sighed when it all went quiet and a door closed. I started to move my legs, but I felt a terrible pain move up my spine, and I groaned softly. I heard a gasp across the room, and I covered my mouth with my paw hastily and stopped moving.

I heard a voice next to me exclaim "Kasaru! You're awake!" I flinched as someone flung themselves on me and hugged me tightly. I glanced down nervously and found myself staring at Shadow, who was looking up at me earnestly.

I teared up and started sobbing softly and cried "Oh no, he has you too? No!" I crumpled into her arms as another spike of pain ran through my back. "Ow!"

She cocked her head to the side and asked quietly "What's wrong?"

I fought the tears back as I mumbled "I-I don't know! It's my back." She gasped and guided me to a chair. I sat down and glanced around nervously. I was waiting for Tanis to jump out at any second and attack.

I whispered to her "Where are we? Wh-where is Tanis?"

She flinched and stuttered "Wh-what do y-you mean, 'T-Tanis'?"

I looked at her through my tears and said "Didn't he-"

I jumped as the door opened and Kato walked through happily and said loudly "Hey, Shadow, are you done yet?"

Shadow turned around to him and smiled broadly and handed him an empty bowl. "Thanks Kato! It was delicious!"

Kato grabbed the bowl and looked over to me. His eyes widened and he said nervously "Oh, K-Kasaru, you're awake! Let me go tell daddy."

He left the room hastily, giving me a nervous glance before he shut the door. Shadow turned back to me and stared off into the distance with a blank stare. I swear I could see her blushing.

I shook her and asked "Shadow! What's going on?"

Then it hit me. I sighed in relief and muttered "Oh goodness, it wasn't Tanis, it was Shawn!"

Shadow shook her head and said dreamily "What's that?"

I wiped my eyes as I explained "I thought it was Tanis, but it was just Shawn. But wait, why did he attack us? And there were two people!" I started shaking again as the nervousness set in once again.

Shadow quickly explained "Oh! It was just Shawn and Kato. And they wanted to make sure to get us to safety in order to explain what happened with the 'Ajani'. I think it's important, and Shawn didn't want to take any chances."

I nodded and sat staring at the table between us silently. A thought struck, and I blurted "Why was Kato scared of me?"

Shadow cocked her head again and asked "Was he? I didn't notice."

I muttered "Cause you were too busy drooling over him."

Shadow narrowed her eyes and mumbled "Was not."

I rolled my eyes and said "You were blushing!"

She glared at me and stuttered "S-so?"

I shook my head and was about to retort when the door opened and Shawn walked in with Lily, and Kato hiding behind her. Shawn walked over to the table and sat down, with Kato next to him. Lily sat down next to Shadow and patted her on the shoulder. Shadow sat up and smiled to Kato, who managed a grimace. Shawn looked at me, and I watched him expectantly.

He quickly looked away and smiled at Shadow before he started talking. "Well, I'm sorry for having to scare you like that, but I just wanted to be sure to do it as safely as possible."

I growled suddenly and yelled uncontrollably "Safely? You attacked us!"

I glared at Shawn as he flinched and Kato backed away from the table hastily. Lily put her paw on my arm and whispered "Honey, calm down."

I roared and screamed "Calm down? Do you know what you did? I-I was so scared for Shadow, and then you just knock me out? What is wrong with you?"

I groaned as I crumpled to the ground and slid out of the chair as another wave of unbearable pain drove through me. Shawn jumped up and laid me on the ground hastily. Shadow ran over and hugged me as I clenched my teeth and writhed on the ground.

She cried "What's wrong with her?"

Shawn and Kato exchanged a nervous glance as Shadow started sobbing softly "K-Kasaru? Are you okay?"

I felt the pain subsiding slowly and managed a small nod. She smiled down at me sadly and then turned to Shawn and asked again "What's wrong with her?"

Shawn sighed and helped me back into the chair as Kato sat back down. He looked at me for a moment before he sighed again and asked "What do you remember about it?"

I replied quietly "I remember seeing Shadow unconscious and then just… attacking. Then I got hit in the back and, well, everything just faded."

Shawn nodded and put his head in his paws as Kato looked at the ground and drew absently on the ground. Lily leaned in to Shawn and asked "What is it, Shawn?"

Kato looked up at his mother with wide eyes as if to say "Don't ask", and she nodded softly and leaned back into her chair.

Shadow and I exchanged confused glances and I asked "Wh-why do you ask?"

Shawn picked his head up slowly and watched me closely as he asked "That's all? Nothing else? Just attacking?" I nodded and he sighed deeply.

It was quiet for a while until he said suddenly "Well, let me tell you what really happened." I was confused, and by the look on Shadow's face, so was she.

Shawn started "What happened with Shadow is that I used a nerve technique that just knocks the target unconscious, and nothing more. Well, like you said, once you saw what happened to her, you attacked. But not like you thought."

I cocked my head and asked nervously "What d-do you mean?"

Shawn studied me for a second before continuing with a heavy sigh, "You… changed."

I swallowed hard and looked at Shadow, who was watching Shawn curiously.

She asked thoughtfully "What do you mean, 'changed'?"

Shawn became quiet and looked down at Kato, who nodded and stared at the ground as he continued for Shawn "You may have… taken Tanis' form… and that may have led to daddy poisoning you…"

I uttered "Wh-what?"

Shawn stood up suddenly, knocking the chair over and yelled "I was scared, okay? I… You have no idea. It was like my life was about to end, I swear I would never hurt you on purpose Kasaru, it just happened!"

Shadow looked at me in horror as I felt my heart racing. I closed my eyes as I started to cry again and I sniffled "H-how could that happen? I-I didn't mean to! I-I-I…"

I grew silent as everyone drew away from me nervously, even Shadow. I looked down as tears fell into my lap and I trembled in fear.

Of myself.

I stood up and everyone flinched. That was enough for me to run from the room and sob unashamedly as I continued through the building and into the forest. I kept running and running until I ran out of breath. I stopped and lay on the ground and curled into a ball as I cried.

I wiped my face and sniffled and mumbled "Why would I do that? I mean, how could I? I could have hurt them all, even Shadow! I'm a monster."

I was too tired to continue; I cried myself to sleep in no time.


	8. The Memory Remains

Its nice to be back! About a month since I've really written anything, so its cool to finally put out another chapter! Since its been such a long time since I've written, I am so sorry if this is a giant turd of a chapter. Also I wrote enough for 2 chapters, so that's exactly what I'm going to do... yeah. I'll put the next chapter up tomorrow, cause I might just change some things.

This chapter is, as Italics indicate, a dream. So yeah, there's that. It will probably be confusing too, cause well, I'm just plain stupid sometimes, and things that make complete sense to me, are sometimes complete gibberish to other people.

The title is, of course, a metal song, it is by Metallica, and if you didn't know that, well, that is just ridiculous.

Please read, review and enjoy!

The Memory Remains

_I was startled awake at the sound of a heart shattering scream in the distance. I jolted up and stared off into the dark forest, and waited nervously. _

_I withdrew my claws reflexively, which I noticed were bloody, and all of the sudden, there was a fierce yell behind me "No! No! Stay away from me!" I_

_ spun around and saw Shawn staring at me, his eyes wide with fear and I mumbled "Wh-what?" _

_He backed away quickly and yelled "No! Get away from me!" _

_My lips trembled as he stumbled away from me and took off running into the forest, and yelled "Just leave me alone, you monster!" _

_He fled into the forest as I broke down crying, and laid my head in my hands. I waited for him to come back, but instead there was a sigh, and another voice said softly "Ah, what am I going to do with you?" _

_I__ gasped and wrenched my eyes open as I hastily turned to the person. I could do nothing but stare. _

_Shaun had disappeared, and I was looking at… myself. They had a kind smile and looked kind of sad. The only noticeable difference was their forest green eyes, instead of my deep golden ones, and it also didn't sound like me. They sounded older, and I couldn't help but tilt my head in confusion. _

_The figure smiled down at me warmly and held out their arms wide. "Kasaru, honey, how are you doing?" _

_My heart was racing as my lip trembled and I started to tear up. I shook uncontrollably as I cried "Mama?" _

_She nodded and smiled; I jumped up and hugged her as tightly as I could. I had been gone from home for so long, that I had forgotten what my Mama looked like. She looked just like me. _

_I sniffled and buried my head in her chest as she stroked my head and whispered softly "Shh, shh, its fine, Mama's here!" _

_I__ couldn't help but sob uncontrollably as she looked me over and exclaimed "Look at yourself, I hardly recognized you! When you left, you were all grown up! How is that?" _

_I looked up to her in confusion and stuttered "Wh-what do you mean?" _

_She smiled down at me sadly and reached out and rubbed my cheek lovingly. Her eyes glistened as she murmured "Remember Kasaru, Mama will love you, no matter what." _

_She leaned in and kissed me on the forehead, and I gasped as she started to fade. __I reached out to her helplessly and bawled "Mama, please, don't go!" _

_I collapsed to my knees as she disappeared, and I was left on the ground, with my head in my hands and sobbing and shaking with sorrow. I shuddered and wiped my tears and stared at the ground solemnly for some time. _

_I flinched when I suddenly heard another voice. "You just don't get it, do you?" _

_I wrenched my head up and stared into the darkness. I wiped my tears and glared at the figure that emerged from behind a tree. A bright, pure white wolf stepped forward and I growled softly. Aniu just smiled at me as she approached, and I stood up hastily and withdrew my claws. _

_S__he grinned at me and laughed "Now, now, you don't want to do that!" _

_I growled through my fangs "Why not?"_

_ I backed away as she continued forward and muttered menacingly "You wouldn't want to hurt a friend, would you?" _

_I was taken aback by her sinister approach. I growled and yelled "You're no friend of mine! You've done nothing but hurt!" _

_I knew that was a bit harsh, but there was some truth to it. She shook her head and with a hurt expression exclaimed "But Kasaru, I thought we were friends!" _

_I was about to lunge forward, but I gasped as she finished; Aniu had been replaced, by a hurt and confused Shadow. She stared at me as her lip trembled and I dropped my paws in surprise and rushed to her side as she began to cry softly. _

_"I-I thought we were s-sisters! We're always s-supposed to be there f-for each other!" _

_I was at a loss for words. I had been just about ready to tear Aniu to shreds, and now she was gone, with Shadow sitting beside me crying. I managed "We… we are!" _

_She stared up at me and cried "Y-you were gonna h-hurt me!" _

_I glared at my paws as I started to tear up, and Shadow shuddered beside me and whispered "Kasaru, y-you're scaring me!" _

_I sniffled as I reached over and hugged her tightly and closed my eyes as she shook in my grasp. I mumbled softly "I would never hurt you! You have got to believe that!" _

_I stiffened as I heard a dark chuckle emanate from beside me and I snapped my eyes open immediately. I screamed in terror as Tanis stood, and I withdrew my arms, but he grabbed them in his massive paw and dug his claws into my wrists. _

_I yelped in pain and tried to wrench my arms from his grasp, but it only made him laugh as he said innocently "Oh, you won't hurt me? That's such a relief!" _

_He chuckled darkly and glared at me and said sarcastically "Cause I am so scared!" _

_I sobbed as he dug his claws in further and held me up in the air by my arms. He bared his teeth at me and growled "Fight me, will you?" _

_I bit my lip as he hoisted me higher. I gritted my teeth as I stared at the ground and shook my head. He chuckled and said incredulously "No?" _

_I__ nodded slightly and said shakily "If I do, I-I'm no better than y-you. I-I was already so close to hurting Shadow." _

_I raised my head and glared at him as I said determinedly "I… I'm not a menace." _

_I stared at him as he began to smile and he nodded in approval. He released my arms and dropped me to the ground. I sighed in relief and looked at my claws. I shook my head in disdain; they were now spotless, as if I had never had intended to use them. _

_I sighed and stood up and stared at the new figure in front of me. I looked at the ground hastily as Aniu stepped forward with a soft smile and said "Kasaru, you are not a monster. You are just a little girl."_

_ I looked up at her hopefully and she smiled down at me, and grabbed my paw, and led me over to where I had been sleeping. Only, there was already someone lying there, fast asleep. _

_I stared down at the young lioness, who was sleeping so peacefully. I looked up at Aniu confusedly, but she was already gone, and I was left alone with the sleeping girl. I nervously approached her and turned her over softly. _

_I gasped when I realized… it was me._


	9. Mercyful Fate

Like I said, there was another part. So here it is, and it will, probably... _maybe... hopefully_ make more sense than the last chapter. Also, since I posted this a day after the last one, just letting people know that there was a previous chapter... and the funny thing is, you _don't_ actually _have_ to read it to understand the story! But you know, please _do... _and _review_...

_Hopefully_ I can get going on my other stories, maybe 'Remember Everything', 'A Second Chance', and I _really_ want to get going on 'Far From Home'.

Okay, well, the title is a cover song played by Metallica... who didn't see that coming? Also, random fact, its the longest song on any of their studio albums, at over eleven minutes long. Yeah, I'm a bit of a Metallica nut. A bit of an 80's metal nut in fact...

Please read, review and enjoy!

Mercyful Fate

I bolted awake and turned behind me, but I was alone. I breathed a huge sigh of relief, and sat up.

I stood up, and immediately noticed a few differences: I was hardly half as tall as I was before, and my body seemed not nearly as strong as before. But I smiled to myself when I realized what had happened.

I had hardly a few seconds to gather my thoughts before I heard someone calling my name in the distance. I spun around and saw Kato run through the trees towards me and collapse on top of me.

I groaned as he got off me hastily, panting heavily and wide eyed, he asked nervously "K-Kasaru? Is… is that you?"

I nodded and smiled as I got up, and he just stared at me before exclaiming "You're okay! But… that 'Ajani' just showed up and attacked daddy, and he… he… he's got Shadow!"

I gasped and cried "Wh-what?"

Kato nodded quickly and yelled "C'mon!"

He took off running again into the forest, and after I snapped out of it, I quickly followed. I hadn't gone too far when I had left, but it seemed like an eternity to get back.

We finally made it back, and Kato burst through the door before me and I heard a shout and a thud. I felt my heart beating heavily against my chest.

I wondered if I really should go in there. Shadow was in trouble, but it was dangerous. Shawn was already out cold, and by the sounds of it, now so was Kato. I didn't know about Lily, but Ajani was clearly dangerous! He had answers though...

I growled, which now sounded quite pathetic, and stormed in the door.

I gasped when I saw Shadow lying face down on the floor, motionless, along with Shawn and Kato. A large hulking lion, who I assumed what Ajani, stood in between me and Lily, who was lying on the floor, looking up at him, with terror on her face.

I saw her look at me in confusion at first, then her eyes widened and she yelled "No! Run!"

Ajani snarled as he spun around to me and grabbed me by the scruff of the neck without any hesitation. I screamed, as did Lily, and Ajani yelled "Now, you all didn't have to get involved, I'm just here for the tiger!"

He growled in my face, and I shrunk back in fear. This… monster was supposed to be my brother!

I started crying and Ajani sneered at me and threw me to the ground beside Lily. She grabbed me and hugged me protectively as I sobbed, and whispered to me "Kasaru, you shouldn't have come. It's my fault, I'm sorry."

I nodded sadly, but stopped when I noticed Ajani stand frozen across the room, about to pick up Shadow. He straightened up and stared at me incredulously and started to walk over, but I buried my face in Lily's arms in fear.

Lily stroked my head and exclaimed "Can't you just leave her alone? She's been through enough as it is! All of us!"

Ajani ignored her and muttered quietly "Kasaru?"

I looked up at him nervously and nodded slowly. I flinched as he suddenly sighed and stood up straight and roared "That's just great! He lied!"

He looked around the room, where Shadow, Shawn and Kato lied unconscious. He glanced to where Lily and I were cowering on the floor in utter terror. He appeared deep in thought as he stared at me intently. I waited nervously as he stood rooted to the spot, unsure what to do. Suddenly he let out a fierce roar and stalked over to Shawn and hit him in the chest.

Shawn sprung awake with a groan, and stared up at Ajani cautiously as Ajani walked to the door with a scowl. He turned around at us and snarled "I will be back, and next time I won't show such mercy."

He stopped in the doorway and stared at the ground and said softly "I am sorry, Kasaru."

He left the room silently, and left us all in a stunned silence. I stood up slowly and whispered "But… I need answers!"

I stumbled to the door after him, but Shawn put his arm in front of me.

He looked down at me and said grimly, "Now's not the time."

I looked up at him and sighed. I nodded reluctantly, and he removed his arm and sighed as he walked over to Kato to wake him. I stared out the door into the forest after him for a while, until I heard talking behind me.

Kato was now awake and sat next to Shadow, who was still unconscious.

Shawn and Lily talked quietly behind her, "I can't seem to wake her."

Lily sighed and said "He said something about her 'weakness' I think. I'm not sure what he did to her."

Shawn sighed and stared at Shadow for a moment before he sighed and said "Ah, well, let me try something."

He leaned over her head and pricked a spot on her neck. He withdrew quickly when Shadow groaned and started writhing on the floor.

I gasped and hurried over to her and cried "Shadow, are you okay?"

She stared up at me blankly before she reached up and put her paw on my shoulder. "K-Kasaru? I-is that you?"

I nodded slowly and she smiled up at me and whispered "I knew it would be."

I tilted my head and asked confusedly "What do you mean, Shadow?"

She smiled wider and said "I saw something I think you'd like to know..."


	10. Bad Omen

I'm baaaaack! And wow, _another_ super long chapter. So what's gonna happen, is I'll post the second part tomorrow. And since its like 12:30AM that I'm posting this one, that means that its still going to be tomorrow. Just gonna be a long day... suckers.

Weird, that this story is so easy to write for, and everything else is just... I got nothing, literally. I am working on it though, hopefully I can get some chapters out for other stories.

I also deleted four stories. Three of them only had one chapter, so I decided to stop writing for two of them, the third one will come back later, after Remember Everything has gone a bit further. The _other_ story, well, if you know what it was, I am really sorry that you do, and if you don't, then I may have just saved you a major headache. I still have it, as a trophy of how much of a moron I can be sometimes... _Good riddance..._

What? You didn't know the title was a metal song? What are you, new? Its Megadeth for a change...

Bad Omen

I gasped softly and waited for Shadow to continue, but she grimaced and closed her eyes tightly.

Kato leaned over her and asked "Shadow, are you okay?"

Shadow shook her head quickly and muttered "M-my neck hurts."

She winced in pain and opened her eyes and looked up at me as Shawn picked her up off the ground and walked into the adjacent room and placed her on her cot.

I followed him, still dumbfounded, and was about to ask Shadow what she meant, when Shawn spoke up "Shadow, what's wrong?"

I sighed and listened as she adjusted herself and the bed and uttered "My neck. That 'Ajani' hurt it!"

She looked about ready to cry. Shawn stared at her, wonder written upon his face, until finally he asked her softly "Shadow, is you neck your weakness?"

Tears slipped down Shadow's face as she nodded solemnly and turned away from him. Shawn sighed and inquired "Do you know what happens when it's hurt?"

Shadow's lips trembled as she whispered "I-I don't know, It's only happened once before!"

Shawn sighed and walked out of the room slowly, deep in thought. Kato sat down next to her and smiled reassuringly.

I walked to the opposite side of the bed nervously, and I stared at my paws until I blurted suddenly "Shadow, what did you see?"

Shadow turned her head to me and smiled softly as she whispered "I saw Tanis and Ajani talking, and Tanis didn't tell Ajani about you! He was after me, for Tanis. It seemed Tanis didn't want Ajani to know about you! And I saw your mama; she was really worried about you!"

I gasped as she finished and stared at the ground, deep in thought. I felt a smile creep upon my lips as I thought about my mama.

Shadow broke in suddenly and murmured "You look just like her…"

I looked up at her and smiled broadly and whispered "Thank you, Shadow."

She smiled kindly and dipped her head. She yelped suddenly and Kato jumped up and asked quickly "Shadow, what's wrong?"

Shadow winced and said through her fangs "This is what happens when my neck is hurt!"

She clenched her eyes closed as Shawn came rushing into the room, and gently guided Kato away from her. He stared down at her and felt her forehead as she writhed slightly on the bed.

Shawn turned around and yelled to the next room "Lily, get me some cold water, Shadow's got a bad fever!"

It was quiet for a moment, until Shadow's slight movements started to become more sporadic and violent. Shawn rushed to her side and yelled "No, no! She's too young to be having one of these!"

Kato glanced around his father and stared at Shadow wide eyed and asked nervously "Daddy, what's wrong with Shadow?"

I watched in horror as her limbs flailed on the bed and I stepped forward and screamed "What's wrong with her?"

Shawn glared up at me and said roughly "She's having a seizure." He turned his gaze to her and whispered "And who knows what else…"

I gasped and stared down at Shadow helplessly as she writhed harshly on the bed. I tore my gaze away from her and glared at Shawn and asked hopelessly "What can we do?"

He just sighed and said regretfully "We just have to let it run its course."

I shook my head and asserted "But she's going to hurt herself! We have to do something!"

I hurried to Shadow's side and grabbed her arms. Shawn stood up hastily and yelled "No, don't!"

I reluctantly released her and watched as she slowly calmed to a slight twitch. My lip trembled as I stared at her lifeless body and whispered "Is she going to be okay?"

Shawn sighed and muttered exasperatedly "Ah, I don't know. But I may have something that can help; we just have to get back home."

I looked up at him hopefully as tears filled my eyes, and I nodded just as Lily came in with a bucket of water and a wash cloth.

Shawn waved her away as he picked up Shadow effortlessly, and said "Come on, we're going back home."

Lily nodded and Kato smiled as he followed his parents out the door. Kato turned around and smiled to me and said "C'mon Kasaru!"

I wiped my tears quickly and followed him out into the forest.

I followed the family at a distance, watching Shadow carefully, as she slept soundly in Shawn's arms.

Kato glanced back and smiled at me as he released his mother's paw and ran back to me. I averted my gaze as he fell into step beside me and questioned quietly "What's wrong Kasaru?"

I sighed and looked his concern laden eyes and couldn't help but spill my thoughts. "Ajani really is my brother. I-I was hoping he wasn't going to be like Tanis, b-but he is! I-if they are bad, who's to say I won't be?"

I stared at the ground as I started to cry softly and whispered "My whole family is, but I just couldn't stand to be."

I flinched when Kato suddenly grabbed my paw and said earnestly "But, we're your family! And you aren't like them!"

I sniffled and looked over to him doubtfully. He smiled but I just shook my head and stared at the ground as we trudged onward.

Kato sighed and let go of my paw hesitantly and ran back to Lily. Kato talked to Lily indiscernibly, and they glanced back to me occasionally. I chose to ignore it, and ponder what Kato had said.

Did it really matter that my brothers were bad? Did that make me who I was? I felt it did. I couldn't shake the feeling that I was truly alone in the world.


	11. Screaming for Vengeance

Alrighty, here's part two. _Why_ is it that I can write such long chapters without even trying for this story, but I can't write _anything_ for anything else? Sometimes, I confuse myself, so don't feel bad if you don't get it either.

Oh, and I forgot to say, that I have a totally epic new story planned, as well! Let's see... five planned stories, two are direct sequels, one is an indirect sequel, and two are gonna be written _when I feel like it!_ So yeah, pretty awesome!

Haha, I am totally running out of good songs for titles, so don't be mad at me when the chapter titles suck, or don't exactly fit... this one's a Judas Priest song for once... trying new stuff... its a good thing!

Screaming for Vengeance

I shielded my eyes from the onslaught of light coming from within the edge of the trees. It appeared to be setting; we had been in the forest for hardly a day.

We slowly made our way back into the village, and were about to pass the place where I knew Mikey and his gang were residing.

I shivered at the thought of what they would do to me now; I could no longer protect myself, or Shadow, like I used to.

I jumped when Shawn spoke suddenly "Oh no! We have to get home _now_!"

He began to sprint down the street, but not before I glanced to his arms to see Shadow seizing and writhing in pain. I heard Lily gasp and hurry after him as Kato and I stood rooted to the spot in shock.

I grabbed his arm and yelled "Come on!"

I froze as a voice behind us yelled "Where do you think you're going?"

Kato gulped and spun around and muttered "What do you want Mikey?"

I turned around nervously as Mikey and his rag tag group surrounded us as Shawn and Lily disappeared quickly into the distance.

Mikey glared down at me and sneered "Who are you?"

I was about to open my mouth when Kato yelled "Just leave us alone!"

Mikey suddenly stepped forward and grabbed Kato by the collar of his shirt and snarled "Don't think I forgot about last time!"

He gestured to his mangled nose and Kato muttered "Shadow…"

Mikey snorted and asked roughly "Where is that punk? We have some _unfinished_ business!"

Kato growled and said "I'd never tell you!"

I nervously stepped up and said "Just leave us alone!"

Mikey sneered and threw Kato to the ground, and advanced to me. Kato sat up and rubbed his head as I backed away, but I could feel my blood boiling. I grew scared as I feared what was about to happen.

Kato's eyes widened as he realized what was going on, and he yelled "No! Don't do it Kasaru!"

My legs shook beneath me as I backed into one of his goons, and they violently pushed me forward into Mikey.

He snorted and said "Do what?"

I stumbled away from him as he tried to grab me and I stuttered "N-no! Please!"

One of Mikey's buddies picked Kato up off the ground and tied his arms and legs. He tried to fight it, but the effort was futile.

Just as they were about to gag him, he stopped struggling and stared into my eyes and yelled "You don't want to do it, Kasaru! _Don't do it!_"

Mikey laughed and mocked "Don't do it! Don't do it!"

He poked me in the chest and yelled "Do _what?_"

I was becoming uncontrollably infuriated, and I could feel myself shaking from the effort of controlling myself.

I managed "J-just let us g-go, and you won't h-have to find out!"

Mikey stared at me blankly before he broke out laughing. I gritted my teeth as I clenched my eyes shut, and my whole body trembled as I willed myself not to change. I glanced behind Mikey to Kato for help, but he was too busy trying to get free. Mikey stopped laughing to glare at me maliciously, and he picked me up and threw me to the ground.

I yelped in agony as my head crashed to the ground, and groaned as I closed my eyes tightly and clenched my teeth to the point my fangs felt like they were going to burst through my lip. I heard a deep rumble within my chest and a vicious growl ripped free from my mouth. In that instant, I knew I failed. I couldn't control myself.

I stood up and Mikey backed away from me and screamed "Wh-what the!"

It was a furious flurry of claws and fists before I realized that Mikey and his gang had fled from the fight, and Kato stopped struggling and was left staring up at me in utter fear. I stood there panting heavily as I stared down at him. I stepped towards him, but stopped short when he screamed helplessly through his gag.

My lips trembled as I stared down at my bloody paws and sharp claws, and I broke down crying. I buried my head in my arms and curled myself into a tight ball.

I _was _a monster. I couldn't control myself. Did that dream before mean nothing? Was it a dream, and nothing more? I had wanted to believe it was a revelation of some sort, but now I wasn't so sure. I had lost control. I was dangerous, and if I couldn't control myself, was I really any better than my brothers?

I continued to sob uncontrollably until I heard someone speak softly. "Kasaru…"

I sniffled and lifted my head; Kato had managed to free himself and was standing above me with a wary smile upon his face.

I wiped my tears and mumbled "Go away."

He sat down next to me and grabbed my paw softly and said "I'm sorry. I know you couldn't help it. But… thank you."

I sniffled and glanced up at him confusedly and asked "F-for what?"

He smiled happily and exclaimed "You got rid of Mikey! He was so scared; he might just leave me alone now!"

He finished with a slight chuckle, but his face darkened when I started to cry again. He was silent until I whispered "I couldn't control myself."

Kato was at a loss for words, and I sniffled and continued "What if that happens, and I hurt Shadow, or Shawn, or you? I just couldn't stand that!"

My lips trembled and stared at the ground hopelessly as I whispered as if to myself "I'm a monster…"

Kato gasped and said "No you are not! You may have just saved my life! And… well, I know you wouldn't do that! You're not your brothers, you're a good person!"

I shook my head and continued sobbing softly. Kato sighed and removed his paw from mine as I cried into my paws. He stared at me solemnly for a minute before he sighed again and murmured "C'mon, Shadow is waiting."

I gasped and sniffled as I nodded sadly. What's she going to think of this? I couldn't bear to let her down.

I shuddered as I stood up haphazardly and Kato smiled to me as I straightened up.

I sighed in relief; I was back to normal.

Kato smiled to me before he took off on all fours to his house, and happily yelled back to me "C'mon!"

I sighed and dropped down, and sprinted off after him. I caught up to him just as his house came into view.

We burst through the door, to be met by Shawn and Lily hurrying around the bed that Shadow was lying on, obviously oblivious to our long absence.

I hurried to Shadow's side, just as Shawn was applying something to the back of her neck.

I withdrew in shock as she suddenly sprung to life with a gasp, followed by a harrowing scream of terror.


	12. Innocence Faded

Ah, yeah, once again, I am really sorry that its an update for this story, and not another one... it seems I'm stuck on my other ones... I _know_ the story you want a chapter for, and I'm working on it, okay?

And yeah, sorry if this chapter ends on at an odd place, I kinda just wrote, and didn't leave a good place to end a chapter, cause guess what? Multiple chapters again... probably 3 if not more this time! I _know_, right?

Ugh, okay, since I am an uncreative twat, the title is a Dream Theater song...

Please read, review, and enjoy!

Innocence Faded

Shadow's screams echoed across the room as she slowly calmed and sobbed uncontrollably. I stepped forward and placed my paw on her arm softly as I stared at her nervously. She seemed to be in terrible pain.

Shadow glanced away from me and withdrew her arm from my grasp as she wiped her tears. She suddenly jumped from the bed, and ran to the door, sobbing softly.

Shawn stepped in front of her and she screamed "No, Shawn! Let me go!"

I stood rooted to the spot, as tears streamed down her face as she laid limp in his grasp.

Shawn murmured "Shadow, calm down; you're safe now."

She sniffled and started to squirm in his grasp as she cried "No! Put me down!"

Shawn struggled to hold her as he said "Shadow, please, stop fighting me and calm down! You're going to hurt yourself!"

Kato grabbed my arm as I hurried forward to help him, and shook his head. Shadow continued to fight, so Shawn sighed and reached down and pricked her in the back with his extended claw.

I gasped as Shadow's eyes widened and then slowly closed, and she slumped down in his grasp. I trembled as I hurried over and picked her head up and wiped the tears from her face. Shawn relinquished his grip, and she fell limp in my arms. I stared down at her calm face, stunned at what Shawn had just done. I looked up at him, horrified, as he sighed and clasped his hands nervously together.

I glanced down at Shadow sleeping softly in my arms and whispered shakily "What did you do?"

He looked down at me and mumbled "It was nothing, she'll be fine."

I placed my paw on her cheek and closed my eyes as I repeated in a deadly whisper, "What did you do?"

I heard Kato speak behind me nervously "J-just tell her, dad."

Shawn sighed and kneeled down next to me and wrapped his arms around Shadow. I stared at her and sighed, removed my paws and nodded. Shawn lifted her up lightly, and walked back to the bed, and placed her softly back in, and wrapped the sheets around her tightly. I watched as he then sat down at the table, and gestured over to the chair across from him.

I got to my feet and apprehensively walked to the table. I glanced at Shadow before I sat down; she seemed to be sleeping peacefully. I sighed and took a seat, and glared at Shawn as he watched me intently. Kato walked over nervously and sat on the ground, next to his father.

Shawn adjusted himself in the seat and said nonchalantly "Well Kasaru, what do you want to know?"

I crossed my arms as I tilted my head and narrowed my eyes, and he shook his head and chuckled "Alright, alright. Shadow is fine; it was a simple nerve technique."

I cocked my head and asked suspiciously "But how do you know how to do that?"

Shawn sighed and stared at the ceiling before he sighed again and muttered "It's not really something I like to talk about."

Kato looked up at him curiously and asked "Why not?"

I was taken aback when I heard Shawn growl slightly. He looked down at Kato and said "Kato, please go and leave daddy and Kasaru to talk."

Kato glanced at me in question, and I just shrugged. I watched as Kato stood up and left the room without another word. I turned back to Shawn, and noticed he was staring at me intently.

I averted my gaze until he whispered "You know, you look just like your mother."

He sat up and smiled at me as he continued at a normal level "And of course, my mother, considering they were twins."

He chuckled lightly and whispered "You know, the first time I saw you, I... I thought... I was _hoping_, you were my mother."

His smile quickly diminished into a frown of sorrow, and he looked away with a heavy sigh. I sat there quietly until he slowly looked back up at me, and rested his head on his hands.

He stared at me for a moment before he asked me pensively "What do you remember about your father, Kasaru?"

I was taken aback by the question, and I could only manage "M-my f-father?"

I felt tears fall down my cheeks as I closed my eyes and started shaking uncontrollably.

Shawn sighed and asked blankly "He... died, didn't he?"

I sniffled as I brought my head up and nodded softly. I gasped as Shawn slammed his fist down on the table, and with a monumental sigh, rested his face in his paw.

He shuddered and stared at me sadly and muttered "I'm sorry. It's just that, Uncle Cliff, he was much too young, and he was just… such a good man. He was a kind leader, and he treated me as one of his own after…"

He trailed off into silence and looked away ashamedly. I leaned in and asked softly "After what?"

Shawn stared at me sadly before he took a deep breath and said in hardly more than a whisper "Only soon after Tanis and I were born, our grandfather, the founder of the village, and leader of the pride at the time, was growing weak. He was very old, and knew he didn't have much time. His only children were his two daughters; our mothers."

He paused, and he stared at me intently before continuing with a slight sigh "Well, let's just say our fathers didn't like that. They knew they'd have to fight for it. Our mothers just went along with whatever they did. Tanis and I stayed out of it. And well, what happened next was, over the course of the year it took our grandfather to pass away, our families grew quite distant and hateful to one another. It was quite a surprise; our mothers were inseparable, and our fathers happened to be cousins as well."

He continued in an undertone, but I caught what he said: "Not unlike Tanis and me."

I gasped slightly and he glared at me before continuing normally "What my father did next, I'm definitely not proud of..."


	13. Something I'm Not

Alright, this one is pretty long, and I'm not even done yet, I still have to finish my turn writing, but I don't know if the next chapter will be up tomorrow...

Oohoo... take a guess what I got the title from? Megadeth... yeah.

Please read, review and enjoy!

Something I'm Not

Shawn glanced at me before continuing along hastily, "My father was determined to win, no matter the cost. Well, I found out that my father was conspiring to…"

Shawn clenched his jaw and watched me carefully before continuing solemnly "…to kill your parents. And when I found out, I was horrified, so I told Tanis, and he must've told your parents, because when it came to the time that they would attempt it, Uncle Cliff was ready. It led to a vicious fight, and my father was exiled. My mother left with him, against Aunt Hazel's wishes."

I cocked my head and asked "Aunt Hazel?"

Shawn smiled kindly and nodded "Yes, that's your mother's name. It's quite beautiful. My mother's name was Helsa. I haven't seen her since…"

He trailed away, and I smiled back kindly as he took a deep breath, and he continued with a broad grin "Well, after that, it didn't take much convincing from Tanis for your parents to take me in. I must not have been any older than you are now, and they weren't about to let their favorite nephew roam the streets alone! They were very kind, and your father was a good leader."

He finished with a reminiscing smile, and he shook his head thoughtfully as he mumbled "They were awfully secretive about something, and I never found out what though. I caught a name once, but I can't quite remember… Sin-, Sa-, ah, I don't remember. Now I figure it must've just been Ajani…"

He stared of into the distance thoughtfully as I sighed and rested my head on my arm and thought about what Shawn had just told me.

My parents were such kind, caring people, how is it that two of their children turned into such violent, hateful people? I couldn't understand it, and I didn't care to. It only mattered to me that I might just see my mama again, _"I saw your mama; she was really worried about you!" _I sure hoped Shadow was right…

I sighed and turned around in my chair to face Shadow; she was still sleeping soundly, and looked quite peaceful. I smiled softly at her, and blinked as a thought ran across my mind. I turned back to Shawn, who was once again watching me blankly, as if waiting for me to make the next move.

I narrowed my eyes and growled, which was quite pathetic, and muttered "What did you do to Shadow?"

Shawn sighed and mumbled "Alright, I guess I have no choice."

I nodded slightly, and he took a deep breath and began. "Okay, well, remember how I told you that I had eventually stopped being around Tanis, due to him constantly elevating, to doing more and more dangerous things? Well, that was hardly more than five years after… the incident. After that, I merely followed Uncle Cliff around, and taught myself what it meant to be a leader. I hardly saw Tanis. He was gone for months at a time, and at one point, he was gone for a year and a half straight. After that time, I knew there was something different about him. He was much more calm and controlled; I almost wanted to reconnect with him. I refrained from doing so, however on the numerous occasions; it was he who approached me. I felt something was amiss, but I eventually agreed to give him a second chance. It seemed he really did change, at first. He was kind and understanding; something reminiscent of your father."

He paused there with a deep sigh and then continued heavily "I pretty much gave in at that point. He knew he had me, and he taught me some things… I was always interested in learning new things, and he knew that. What he taught me was, well, nerve attacks and techniques. I thought nothing of it at the time, but now I realize it's quite dangerous. It's a good thing I know it though, because Shadow might not have made it, from Ajani's use of her weakness."

I glared at him, and I knew he was a bit nervous. I trusted him, but there was something else to it.

"Why then, did Kato say that you 'poisoned' me back in the alley?"

Shawn rolled his eyes and sighed as he muttered a bit embarrassedly "I may be a bit of an… alchemist."

I raised my brow and Shawn laughed nervously and said "Come here, I'll show you."

He stood up and walked out of the room. I got out of the chair and took a quick glance at Shadow before following Shawn to the kitchen. Lily and Kato were laughing as they sat at the table playing a game of some sort, and they looked up and smiled kindly to me as we passed. Shawn stopped and opened some of the cabinets to show an array of vials and bottles filled with various, colorful substances.

He gestured to them, and said a bit sheepishly, "Well, here you go. I've got everything from… well, poisons to cures and… yeah."

I was taken aback by Shawn's awkwardness, so I asked cautiously "Why are you so nervous, Shawn?"

He took a deep breath as Lily and Kato stopped their game to listen in. He said quietly "Nobody's really supposed to know about this."

I cocked my head and asked "Why not?"

He chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck and muttered "Because it's kind of… illegal."

My eyes widened and he said quickly "Yeah, I know. It's fine though, I only use it in emergencies."

I crossed my arms and asked indignantly "Was poisoning me, an emergency?"

Shawn was taken aback as he replied a bit flustered "Well, y-yes, I thought you were going to possibly kill me! It was horrific; you haven't a clue what it's like!"

I opened my mouth to retort, but all that came out was a quiet rumble. I closed my mouth and stared at the ground in sorrow as tears started to flow down my cheeks.

I turned away as Shawn put his hand on my shoulder and kneeled down as he said quietly "I'm sorry, Kasaru. I-I didn't mean it like that. I just… uh…"

He trailed away as Kato came over to me and put his arm around my shoulder as he whispered softly into Shawn's ear. I only caught glimpses of what he was saying, "Kasaru... Mikey... fight... ran away... hurt pretty badly... changed..."

I shook as I realized that Kato was telling Shawn about the fight from before that I had lost control, yet again. I sniffled as Shawn slowly stared at me in noticeable shock, and I sobbed uncontrollably as I ran back to Shadow's room. I kneeled down next to the bed and stared at her sleeping soundly as my lips trembled, and I threw myself onto the bed and cried into the sheets.

I crawled onto the foot of the bed, and wrapped my arms around my legs as I cried into my chest. I heard Shawn come in and sit down at the table, but I didn't care. The look on Shawn's face would never leave me; he was scared of me. Of what I had done.

I sniffled and mumbled in between sobs "I c-couldn't control m-myself."

Shawn sighed and walked over to me hesitantly and rested his paw on my back reassuringly as he murmured "I know, I know."

I shook as he took a deep breath and asked lightly "Do you know why I left the village?"

I looked up at him as I wiped my tears and said "N-no."

He sighed and glanced at Shadow as he replied "Well, neither do I really. Nothing had happend at the time, but a new baby was born, to the leaders of the village."

I cocked my head and stuttered "M-me?"

He smiled down at me and said softly "Yes. You weren't more than a few days old when I had gone. Your parents didn't even know I was leaving until I was gone."

He gazed wistfully out the window and sighed, "I could just see a storm on the horizon…"

He sighed and continued quietly "I don't know if you were ever told this, but I'm going to tell you now: Your parents were very proud of you. They knew what you were, the moment you were born. You were special."

His face immediately fell as he muttered "That's why I had to leave."

He turned to me and said "I knew Tanis would make this his chance. He was planning something, and I didn't know what. Now I do."

He shook his head as he turned back to Shadow and whispered sadly "Poor Shadow…"

Shawn was silent for a moment before he continued darkly, "Kasaru, your birth is directly responsible for what led Tanis to do what he did…"

I gasped and trembled as he stared at me intently and he said "Tanis knew he could never measure up to what his parents had planned for you…"

I sat terribly still, afraid of what he would say next. He closed his eyes and sighed as he asked "Kasaru, do you know that our village, the Lion's village in the Ko-Ri valley, and Shadow's village, the Tiger's village in the Kin-Do valley… they are sworn enemies? Well, no longer, thanks to Tanis… but that is just the point I am getting at. He did that, because your parents asserted that you were the one that would bring the Tiger's village in the Kin-Do valley, to justice."

I was shocked into silence, so Shawn continued "It had always seemed to me though, that they were a relatively peaceful people. To me, it seemed that we were always the ones to provoke them."

He sighed and continued "I never knew your parent's motivation to make such a statement, but it seemed only they knew… and of course, Tanis. And of course, the fact that you were to supersede him, enraged Tanis to the point of doing what he did, to try and prove his worth."

I was left lying in shock; was Tanis merely after me, for revenge? But, what I had overheard him say was the reason I left: "_She is almost ready. The plan is almost in place. Kasaru will help us if she wants to or not!" _Shawn's story didn't seem to add up. It didn't seem like Tanis was doing all of this because of jealousy, he _wanted_ something…

I jumped when Shawn suddenly said softly "Now Kasaru, I'm telling you all of this, not to in any way justify what Tanis did, but so that you know that _none_ of this is your fault. I knew of his intentions, and if only I had stood up to Tanis... perhaps none of this would've happened."

He finished in a whisper and he looked away from me and mumbled "I'm truly sorry, Kasaru, for all the pain that you and Shadow have experienced, all at Tanis' hand."

He sighed and turned around as he left the room, and leaned on the doorway as he shook his head and with such conviction, said "Just remember that you are_ not_ Tanis. That man is a menace. You are just a little girl. You're just like your mother; one of the kindest, and most pure of heart. Don't forget that."

I smiled gratefully and he nodded as he went back to the kitchen with his family. I turned to Shadow and my lips trembled as reflected on all Shawn had said. It was quite overwhelming. I couldn't help but feel responsible for all Shadow's gone through. I shook the thought from my head; Shawn had just said it wasn't my fault, but I really didn't know what to think.

I managed a smile at what he had said about my mama; she was kind and caring, pure of heart. I wished, with all my being, that I could see her again.

I started crawled over to Shadow's side and watched as she slept. Her face contorted slightly and I worriedly felt her forehead for a fever. It was quite warm, so I dipped a towel in the water bucket beside the bed. I smiled and started humming softly as I laid the towel gently on her forehead. I smiled as her face relaxed, and I pulled the sheets up higher over her shoulders as she snuggled into the covers.

I retreated to the head of the bed again and resumed pondering the truth of what Shawn told me: _"none of this is your fault." _I seriously doubted it. He had said that what had happened to Shadow and her village was an effect of me being born. I couldn't bear to be the root of Shadow's pain and suffering...


	14. Falling Fast

Okay, so new chapter after what, 2 1/2 months? That's bad considering its a double... Oh man... Well, I'm back into writing. And it feels good! Just wanna get this story over and done with to be honest, and get going on new stuff. So yeah... if I haven't read your stuff, I'll get to it soon enough. Still not feeling too well. Also, I wrote the first half about 2 months ago, so if there's a discrepancy whatsoever, then that's why. On with the story!

The title is a Testament song...

Falling Fast

I shook as I sighed and looked at my paws, and busied myself with their inspection to keep from crying. I flinched when I heard a quiet groan next to me.

"Ugh, K-Kasaru?"

I glanced over at Shadow and smiled warmly as she stirred awake.

I quickly crawled over and yelled "Shawn! Shadow's awake!"

I sat down next to her as Shawn, Lily and Kato walked in. Kato gasped and with a broad grin, scurried over to sit next to me, as he beamed down at Shadow.

Shawn and Lily walked to the other side of the bed as Lily took the towel off, and asked "How are you feeling, Shadow?"

Shadow winced and replied "I'm hot and tired, and my neck still hurts!"

I noticed Shawn nodding slowly and watching me out of the corner of his eyes. I smirked at him as Shadow looked down and mumbled softly "Kasaru, there's something I need to tell you."

I moved in closer and asked hopefully "What is it, Shadow?"

She took a quick glance at me, then turned away as she said hesitantly "I-I had another dream…"

I nodded, "Yeah?"

She swallowed and continued quietly "But this time... I-I saw Tanis… and your mama."

I felt my heart racing as she carried on sadly "H-he hurt her badly... I-I don't know what happened to her."

I opened my mouth in horror, and she finished in a shaky whisper "I-I don't think she m-made it… I'm s-so sorry."

I stared at her in complete shock, rooted to the spot as my eyes starting tearing up. Shadow reached over to me, but I slipped from the bed and crawled to my feet. Shadow started crying quietly behind me as I ran from the house, completely disoriented. I stumbled from the house, my vision all hazy, I dropped on all fours and ran. I heard shouts behind me, but I kept running as tears fell down my cheeks and into my fur.

As I ran through the streets, the villagers were beginning their days, but I kept pushing myself through the thick crowd back towards the cave. I viciously shoved past a group of children playing in the streets, who screeched in fear as I ran past hastily. I didn't stop to apologize; I kept barging my way through the startled crowd. I couldn't believe what Shadow just said…

I whispered to myself shakily "M-mama c-can't be g-gone!"

I shuddered and stopped short at the edge of the town and stared off into the forest with hazy eyes. My lips trembled and I held my head in my arms as I collapsed to the ground and sobbed uncontrollably. My whole life was falling down around me, and I was hardly five! I couldn't take any more. Mere days ago, I was beginning to settle into my new life, and adjust to the changes that were brought upon me. And now, new and more difficult changes were brought with Ajani, Aniu, and now my mama, it was all too overwhelming.

I curled up on the hard ground, sobbing endlessly until a voice behind me spoke up softly. "Kasaru, I'm so sorry."

I sniffled and sat up and stared at my claws, and flinched as a paw was placed softly upon my shoulder. I slowly looked behind me to saw Kato kneeling next to me, with a soft, wary smile.

I glared at him blankly before I snarled suddenly "Leave me alone!"

Kato removed his paw hastily and backed away as he stuttered "L-listen Kasaru. I know y-you're having a tough time with all of this, but I'm here for you! So is Shadow! We all are! I-I know how hard this must be for you, but we're here to help, and always will be!"

I wiped my tears away and crossed my arms with a slight hiccup. I shook my head and wiped my face as I muttered "No Kato, you don't know how hard this is..." I trembled as I clenched my jaw and snarled through my fangs "Nobody does! I've lost everything! I lost my family, my home… and my _life_!"

I faltered on the last word as new tears found their way to my eyes, and I collapsed again on the ground as memories of my past flooded into my mind. I remembered times with my mother, our village, and a few, hazy memories of my father. It seemed that as I remembered, everything has seemed so calm and peaceful, yet look at me now. I was lost in the world, with my own brother hunting me down for whatever selfish reasons he possessed. I was forced to leave my home, without a second thought, without a moment's notice, nobody aware of where I had gone, all because of Tanis. And now because of him, my mother… _his _mother, was gone. And I never had a chance to say goodbye…

Kato sat down next to me quickly as I started hysterically crying into his lap. He hesitantly patted me on the back mindlessly as I wallowed in the pain of what was my life.

Kato sighed and whispered softly "Everything is going to be fine…"

I felt a tear slip down my cheek as I pushed away from him and stood up as I cried furiously "No it won't! I have nothing! My mama is d-dead!"

Kato backed away slightly and frantically tried to console me. "B-but… you don't know if it's true!"

I sniffled as I muttered "But Shadow said she saw-"

Kato spoke up quickly "But it could have just been a normal dream!"

I shook my head hopelessly and glared at the ground as I wiped my face clear. But the tears just kept falling no matter what. I stared at the small puddle in the dirt, and glared at my reflection. I quietly gasped in confusion. My eyes were a beautiful hazel green, just like my mama's. I swallowed hard and hastily turned away from Kato and the puddle disgustedly.

"I don't even know who I am anymore…"

Kato clamored to his feet and gripped my shoulders lightly as he slowly turned me around. I lowered my head shamefully and stared at the ground as he whispered softly "K-Kasaru?"

I sighed and turned my head away from him as he gripped my shoulders tighter in anticipation. He started shaking slightly as he asked nervously "W-what is it, K-Kasaru?"

I sighed as I bit my lip and slowly raised my head. Kato's eyes grew wide in worry, and when I looked him in the eyes, he stared at me dumbfounded. I noticed an immense amount of relief wash over his face as he smiled wide and looked at me and asked wondrously "How do you _do _that?"

I shook my head slightly and mumbled "I don't know…"

Kato smiled broadly and asked lightheartedly "Well, what's so bad about that? I was worried you were going to-"

He cut himself short as he saw the hurt expression on my face. He trailed away into asking "Sooo… what's so bad about that?"

I stared at the ground once again as I managed "They're the same as my mama's…"

I felt tears come to my eyes again and I dragged my paw across my face to erase them. He winced and muttered sheepishly "Oooh... I-I'm sorry Kasaru."

I nodded slightly and stared out into the forest, and contemplating running through it, and never, ever turning back. I sighed wistfully and thought, _I can't run forever…_

I took a deep breath as Kato suggested hesitantly "Kasaru, we should really head back now."

I stared off blankly before I jumped slightly as he grasped my paw softly, and I snapped from my trance and glanced over at him. He stared at me knowingly, and I nodded solemnly as we headed off back into town. He practically dragged me behind him as he hurried off back home to his parents.

"C'mon Kasaru! We gotta see how Shadow is!"

I gasped as I remembered how she wasn't doing so well. I was all too wrapped up in worrying about my mama; I forgot that Shadow needed help. I hoped she was fine…

I hurried alongside Kato, and glanced next to him to see him smiling a toothy grin at me and I asked nervously "W-what?"

He shook his head and laughed "Nothing! Nothing…"

I rolled my eyes and stared back at the ground in deep thought as we quickly walked through the busy streets, pushing our way through the thin crowds that conglomerated every few blocks. I thought about how much Kato seemed to be around. He always seemed to help me or Shadow, whenever we couldn't help each other, and he always seemed to have something kind to say. I glanced at him to see a content smile on his lips as he determinedly tromped towards his home. I couldn't help smile softly at his expression. He glanced back to see how I was coming along, when he noticed my smile.

His mouth widened and he asked awkwardly "W-what?"

My lips trembled as I rushed forward and hugged him tightly as I sobbed softly into his shoulder "T-thank you... I-I don't know what I'd do w-without you, or Shadow!"

I stepped back as he exclaimed "Hey, what are friends for?"

He grinned and set off running the last stretch of the street to his house. I sighed and hurried after him, my face falling slightly as I heard a muffled scream emanating from the building. I sprinted inside and followed Kato past Lily, into Shadow's room as a horrid scene unfolded before me.

Shadow's prone form was thrashing around on the bed as she frothed at the mouth from her apparently painful affliction. I dashed over to her and screamed as I saw her life fading away. She stared at me blankly, and with a great effort mouthed to me "I'm sorry" before her body fell limp and her eyes slowly closed.

Kato rushed to my side and stared down at Shadow hopelessly as Shawn quickly administered some sort of elixir. He poured it down her throat and counted quietly out loud. I stared at Shadow in horror as at the count of ten, she took a violent breath and started seizing again. She choked on the frothy mixture in her mouth as Shawn quickly wiped it from her lips with a rag. I sighed in relief as Shadow finally settled down and took deep breaths in her sleep. She was still out cold.

I reached out to her, wanting to wake her up and make sure she was okay, but Shawn stopped me and said "Let her sleep."

I stared up at him and asked waveringly "I-is she okay?"

Shawn sighed and muttered "For now she is. I don't know what that was all about! She seemed to be getting better."

I watched Shadow sadly as she slept, seemingly soundly. Shawn heaved a sigh and collapsed into the chair across from the bed, and wiped his forehead. Kato crawled onto the edge of the bed and sat staring sadly at Shadow. Lily walked over next to Shawn and placed herself in the next chair. I just stood next to Shadow, for I don't know how long as tears silently fell from my face, onto the bed sheets. I hoped with all my being that Shadow would be okay. I couldn't bear to lose someone else…


	15. Train of Consequences

Sorry about the long wait, and even more so to ShadowBrook17, whom this is a combined effort with.

Also, please check out my new story, The Age of Innocence. The whole story replaces the first chapter of this one. More to come soon.

Please read, review and enjoy!

Title is a Megadeth song, of course!

Train of Consequences

I sat at the end of the bed Shadow was sleeping in, and sadly stared at her for what must have been hours. I felt tears come to my eyes many times during the wait for her to finally wake from her deep slumber, that I hoped was at least a peaceful one. Somehow, I knew it wasn't though.

I was getting tired, and just as I was about to slump over and close my eyes, Shadow started to stir awake. I jolted upright and crawled over to her side hurriedly. She moaned and rubbed her forehead as I placed my paw on her shoulder and shook her slightly. She coughed and spat as she came to and became more aware of what was happening. She glanced at me and quickly looked away as she busied herself with wiping her mouth of the bitter taste of bile.

I smiled softly and whispered "Shadow, are you okay?"

She looked at with a blank look, which worried me some. My lips trembled as I thought of all the things that could be wrong. Did Shadow see something else happen? What more could I take? What more could she, herself take?

I jumped when a voice behind me spoke suddenly, "Easy Shadow, just try to breathe."

I sighed when Shawn came into my field of view and hurried to Shadow's side and carefully wiped a rag across her mouth and wiped her face of the residue.

Shawn finally retreated and laid Shadow down to rest again. She was breathing heavily as she closed her eyes to form a painful wince.

I hesitantly moved closer and held her paw in my own as I asked softly "Shadow? A-are you o-okay?"

She slowly opened her eyes and turned her head towards me slightly, and I could tell how much pain she was in when she tried to speak in such a quiet, weak voice, "Y-yes Kasaru."

I tried to smile, if only to comfort her, but I quickly broke down and started crying again; I couldn't help myself.

"P-please be okay, S-Shadow!"

I tried to mask it from Shadow, by turning away and getting off the bed, but I'm pretty sure she noticed. She didn't say anything however, as Shawn came in the room and told her to drink something from a flask. I scowled at him and he smiled back sheepishly as Shadow poured it down her painfully sore throat. I quickly wiped my tears away and hurried to her side as she reached out for me. She tried to hug me, but she yawned wide and he grasp slackened as her eyelids became too heavy to keep from closing.

I let her fall asleep, and climbed onto the bed beside her and pulled the covers around her and laid down, stroking her head softly and asked quietly as I stared at her prone form "Is she going to be alright, Shawn?"

He sighed and sat down next to me as he replied solemnly "I think she's finally through the worst of it."

I nodded without removing my gaze from Shadow's beautiful sleeping face. I hoped she was over it all. It was painful for me to merely watch her experiencing such physical pain. It was equal to my own, emotional pain. So many things happening within these mere few days, I was surprised I didn't just just down from the bed, and run as far and for as long as I could, without another word to anyone. I guess Shadow's friendship and her well-being was the only thing that what was keeping me pinned to the bed beside her. I couldn't leave her even if my own life depended on it. I wouldn't... There was nothing more I could do.

Shawn placed his paw on my shoulder and softly told me to leave her be. I nodded regretfully and climbed off the bed as he led me out of the room, and into the kitchen. As we passed through the door way, I looked back and saw Shadow turn over in her sleep. I sighed and allowed me to be guided to another room in the house, which happened to be Kato's.

Kato sat on his bed, intently reading a scroll. Shawn walked me in and closed the door behind me.

_I guess that this where I spend the night, then. _

I heard Shawn's stern voice from beyond the wooden planks, "You two can come out tomorrow morning. Kasaru, you and Shadow may leave tomorrow if she is up to it. For now, you three are staying here where I can watch you."

I sighed and Kato looked over to me hopefully. He hastily scooted over on the bed and patted the sheets beside him. I sighed and placed myself beside him. He looked at me happily and exclaimed somewhat too loudly, "Hey! Wanna read with me?"

I glanced at him incredulously and asked skeptically, "You can read?"

He smiled and replied, "Of course! Can't you?"

I gulped and shook my head. His face fell and he faced forward as he said quietly "Oh."

I knew he wasn't done there, so I waited the couple of awkward seconds before he inquired "Why not?"

I sighed and said sadly "I never learned how. My mama said I didn't need to, being kind of... you know, royalty."

Kato sucked in air and replied sheepishly "Oooooh."

He quickly placed the scroll under his pillow and reached over the side of the bed to retrieve an action figure of an Owl, Red Panda, Elephant, Leopard and a rooster. I scoffed and asked teasingly, "Um, what's that Kato?"

Kato blushed and replied slightly flustered, yet passionately, "They're the Furious Five!"

I cocked my head to the side and asked, intrigued, "What's that?"

It was Kato's turn to scoff, as he laughed "Only the most awesome warriors of all China! They're its best protectors, too! Masters of Kung Fu... a true art."

I was embarrassed to ask something that should be so obvious, "What's Kung Fu?"

Kato rolled his eyes and asked a bit rudely, "Geesh, did that queen of a mother even teach you anything? Kung Fu is the beautiful art of China's martial arts. I want to learn it! Its awesome!"

I growled slightly, and Kato withdrew slightly and exclaimed hastily "Sorry, sorry! I didn't mean anything by it, I'm just saying."

It was my turn to roll my eyes to accept his apology. I stared at the figures of Kung Fu Masters in their majestic positions that they were eternally crafted in and wondered aloud, "Kato, why do you like Kung Fu? It seems like such a... weak thing to practice. Its not like a lion to fight like that! We're fast and effective! Our ways are better! Kung Fu is for those stupid Tigers!"

I gasped as I finished and hastily covered my mouth. I was starting to sound like my mother... and Tanis! I had also just defiled Shadow's people's traditions. Kato stared at me and shook his head disappointed.

"I think that attitude, right there is the reason Daddy left your tribe."

He rolled over on the bed away from me and snuffed out the remainder of the light coming from the candles on the bedside table. I immediately felt bad about what I said. It wasn't like me. Maybe I was just jealous about the fact that Kato could read, that I had to say something bad about him, to make myself feel better. But, that wasn't like me either! Maybe I was just... like Tanis.

I shivered at the thought and turned my back from Kato and laid down on the bed as far away from him as I possibly could. I pulled the sheets up slightly, but at that moment, Kato pulled them further onto himself as he slept, making me shake helplessly from the cold. I had nothing to do, but think. All I could think about, was Shadow being in pain, hurting Kato's feelings, who Ajani may be, why Tanis was after me and Shadow, and of course, how my mother was gone.

Tears fell from my face and down the bed to the floor as I cried myself to sleep.


	16. No More Lies

New chapter! Hooray! With all that's been going on, its nice to get something out. Especially, something so touching... BLECH! Screw that! Haha! I HATE touching stuff! Haha, another joke... whatever, you probably won't get it. I don't even know what I'm saying anymore, so I'll shut up now.

So yeah, this is not where ShadowBrook17 picks up afterward, that would be too long of a chapter. No, there will be another chapter out within a few days, then after that you'll see her's. So yeah, if that made any sense, you're a complete genius. Unlike me. Cause I have horrible communication skills. But yeah, moving on.

Title is an Iron Maiden song. I swear, I always just use whatever song I'm listening to for the title.

Please read, review and enjoy!

No More Lies

That night, my sleep was less than peaceful.

_I stared around, until I glimpsed a pile of bloodied fur lying misshapen in the dirt outside the village._

_"Mama!"_

_I screamed as I launched myself forward onto her, as she lied on the ground, struggling to breathe. Tears started to fall down my cheeks as she raised her head weakly and mumbled "K-Kasaru? W-what are you d-doing here, h-honey?"_

_I sniffled and wiped my eyes as I picked her limp body from the ground and hugged her tight. "I-I'm s-so sorry! Mama! Please, don't leave me!"_

_She weakly sucked in air as she raised her arm and cupped my cheek in her paw. She smiled softly and murmured "Be good, my perfect little girl..."_

_I wallowed as her paw fell from my face onto the ground beside her as she expelled her last breaths of air. _

_"No! Mama! Please, don't go! Mama!"_

I started awake, screaming horribly, but I fell right back to sleep, unconscious from the fright.

Next thing I knew, it was morning, and my eyes were fluttering awake at the bright light shining through the window. I woke with my arms wrapped around someone, and I immediately jumped away in disgust, thinking it was Kato.

"Ewww!"

I shook myself awake and glanced around. I wasn't in Kato's bedroom anymore, but rather back in the room Shadow had been occupying for the last day or so. I looked down at Shadow, sound asleep, her arms outstretched towards me. I felt bad now; she was hugging me as if for comfort. I smiled softly and laid back next to her and stared at her sleeping, blank face. She finally seemed to be at peace. But looks could be deceiving, I guess. I stroked her cheek and before I could help it, I felt my lips trembling, and my eyes started to tear up once again. I sobbed quietly as I looked at Shadow through my hazy eyes. She was the only good thing that's happened to me. I don't know what I'd do without her. I'd be dead, or worse. Tanis might have gotten to me already. If not for Ajani, he would have.

Hope filled me as I stared out the window and quietly climbed off the bed, to let Shadow get her rest. I knew how much she needed it.

I sighed deeply as I sat down in the weak wooden chair beside the table facing the window. I settled into my thoughts and looked into what my future may hold for me.

My mama was gone, and before I had left the valley, she was my life. I had nothing without her. I knew nothing without her. What would I do without her? I could only imagine the horrible twists and turns my life may take. And only, because of Tanis. I was fine before any of his nonsense. My powers, which I still didn't understand, was his motive for ruining my life? Well then, why would I want them! The thought of the fateful chance of having my powers, made me mad. Why me? What did I do to deserve this? Aniu hadn't helped... my powers were useless! If anything could help me to escape Tanis, it would be them! But of course, I had no idea how to use them. Typical.

I stole a glance over at Shadow, and a thought invaded my mind.

_Poor Shadow has the same problems as me, if not worse. I have to do everything I can, for her. I need to make sure nothing happens to her, that Tanis doesn't hurt her. I-I couldn't take it if I lost her... It would be my fault. _

I nodded to myself in resolve and looked back out the window to ponder further.

_But Ajani... what is that all about? Is it possible that I have another brother? Why wouldn't I know if I had another one? Why wouldn't my mama tell me, if I did? I don't understand... maybe its all just a cruel joke. _

I broke out of my cynical thoughts as I heard Shadow rustling in the bed as she awoke from her slumber. I shuddered as I rose and hurried onto the bed and hugged her tightly as a single tear slipped down my cheek.

_I can't lose you, Shadow... _

I broke away from her and smiled broadly as she rubbed her eyes tiredly and I whispered quietly "I'm so glad you're alright!"

She smiled back and softly wiped away my single tear from my face. She nodded and opened her mouth to speak when Shawn came in and said happily "Well, it looks like someone is feeling better!"

Shadow nodded and replied "Way better!"

Shawn clapped his paws together and told her "Good!"

He turned his attention to me and said bluntly "Kasaru, Lily has breakfast all ready, if you'd like to go get some."

I was taken aback by his tone and glanced at Shadow nervously. She nodded encouragingly and I swallowed as I jumped down from the bed and slumped out of the room, into the kitchen. Kato and Lily sat at each end of the long table, which was adorned with various breakfasts. I chose an apple and sat down, next to Lily, and as far away from Kato as possible. Kato cleared his throat loudly and his mother nodded at him. Just as I bit into my fruit, Lily addressed me somewhat harshly, "Kasaru, did you say something rude about the Tigers?"

I glared at Kato and bared my fangs, and he shrunk back in fear, so that the front legs of his chair were far off the ground. He almost fell back, but he caught his balance with a slight blush. I turned my attention to Lily in shame and nodded slightly. Lily sighed exasperatedly and exclaimed softly, "Kasaru! Why would you say such a thing? Kato told me what you said, and I am very disappointed in you, young lady!"

I raised a brow at her, but she kept her hard stare at me. I glanced at Kato, who had a somewhat triumphant expression, but he shrunk back when he saw me staring death in his direction.

I turned back to Lily and lowered my head in shame. I winced as she continued loudly, "What have you got to say for yourself, Kasaru?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes as I muttered "I'm sorry."

Lily shook her head and replied softly, "Its not me who you need to apologize to..."

She pointed her finger at Shadow in the other room, who was currently being examined for medial imperfections by Shawn.

My eyes widened and I urgently whispered, "N-no! I-I can't! You don't understand, if she found out I said that... I think it would break her! I... I can't! Please, please don't make me! I'm sorry! I-I didn't really mean it! Please! Shadow can't ever find out!"

Lily was taken aback by my literal begging, and flustered, with no choice, she replied regretfully, "Fine. But don't let me catching you slandering poor Shadow's people. They're our friends."

I nodded incrementally, but muttered under my breath, "That's not what my mama says..."

I immediately clapped a hand to my mouth and Lily, who had just stood up to take my finished apple, turned around to me and inquired strictly, "What was that?"

"N-nothing."

I sighed when she didn't bother following up, and I sat down with my head in my hands. I stared at Shadow in the other room, obeying Shawn's request to take her temperature. I swallowed as I thought, _Shadow is my friend. She's a Tiger. Why am I having such difficulty with accepting her people? She's fine! She's more than fine! I just don't understand it. Maybe its just who I am... _

I stood up and asked waveringly, "C-can I be excused?"

Lily chuckled and replied, "Of course, silly!"

I raised a brow and hurried from the room, to the bathroom. I splashed water on my face and leaned on the counter and stared at my reflection in the mirror. I was currently a small lioness; a size I figured was appropriate for my age. I still had green eyes, just like my mama. They immediately teared up once I noticed that fact. I brushed the thought from my mind and looked myself over. I was very pretty. I didn't want to admit it to myself, but I really was. Just like my mama... I once again crushed the thought, and returned to the kitchen once my eyes were devoid of tears.

Lily had sat down again, and looked up at me in concern. "Are you alright, dear?"

I nodded, keeping my gaze to the floor, and continued to my seat and sat down just as Shadow and Shawn entered. They each sat down in their respective places; Shawn next to Kato and Shadow across from me. They each grabbed their desired breakfast and began to eat. Shadow and I eyed each other happily and I waited patiently until they had eaten their fill.

Shawn finally stood up and addressed us both, "Alright, well, off you two go!"

We nodded and stood up from the table as Shawn guided us out the door and back out into the world. It seemed like a lifetime we were confined to that house. Now, we were finally back out on our own. I figured that to be more of a bad thing.

Shadow grasped my paw as we said our goodbyes and with a final glance back to Shawn standing in the door frame with a friendly wave, we headed back to our cave.

We hurried through the crooked streets and dark allies of the town back to the shadow's forest that our cave was concealed within. We caught a glimpse of Mikey just before we reached the treeline, but we hurried along back to the cave. Within minutes of running, we were back in the dank, and somewhat damp cave. I laid on my pallet to rest and sighed deeply.

I jumped slightly when Shadow asked suddenly "What's wrong?"

I sighed again and replied shakily "What do we do now? I mean, m-my mother is g-gone, I-I almost lost you, a-and Ajani and Tanis a-are still out there, looking for us! W-what can we do now?"

I closed my eyes as once again, the tears unwillingly flowed forth. Shadow reached up and softly wiped away the tears and whispered consolingly "We keep going. We have each other, and we always will, we just have to keep moving and fight on!"

I nodded, and Shadow laid her head on my shoulder, and we hugged each other tightly. I sighed and smiled as I started to rock her back and forth in my arms. She hugged me tighter as she closed her eyes and yawned, "I love you, sis."

I gasped softly, but quickly grew over my shock. I smiled widely as she fell into a deep sleep once again, and I whispered "I love you too, sister."


	17. Wicked World

Okay, so now that I've written two chapters in less than a day, I'm feeling good! Keep this up, I wanna get this story to the really good stuff! SOON! But yeah, now its ShadowBrook17's turn.

The title is an old Black Sabbath song!

Please read, review and enjoy!

Wicked World

I held Shadow in my arms for a while longer, mulling things over in my mind, until I finally felt myself becoming tired. These last few days had really put their toll on me. I felt it in my body, and mind. I seemed stronger for it in my mind, yet weaker physically.

I sighed with a small smile as I laid Shadow down on her pallet softly and tightly wrapped her blanket around her prone body. A smile grew on her lips as she pulled the blanket over her shoulders while she slept and I couldn't help but let a small "Awww" escape me.

When I was satisfied that she was comfortable, I stumbled over with a yawn to the corner of the cave where the pallet Shadow had graciously given me laid. I sat down at it and stared down at my paws intently. We were back on her own. What if something were to happen? We wouldn't have Shawn, or Lily or even Kato to help us. I felt it was my duty to protect Shadow. I had to. If it took losing control, and changing, I resolved to myself that that was the price for keeping Shadow from harm. From my brother. From my_ brothers..._

I sighed and settled down onto the thin, woven fibers of the make-shift bed and pulled the tightly knitted blanket over myself with another sigh and turned over to sleep for the night. It had been quite a short day. It seemed as if the whole of the day was getting back to the cave. We seemed to take our time with it all. It just seemed odd; so much had happened within the last few days I figured I lost track of time. But it was getting dark, and I was tired, so I obediently closed my eyes to wait out the night...

I finally awoke the next morning as the rays of sun warmed my back, and the blanket began to get hot. I shrugged it off and yawned as I sat up. I glanced over at Shadow, who still slept peacefully on her own pallet, and smiled at her warmly. I looked around the cave for something to do, but I didn't find anything worth anything to me. I glanced over Shadow's ribbon, and the thought of trying it out for myself floated in my mind. But I rolled my eyes and whispered to myself that I didn't want to. I obeyed myself and laid down on my pallet once again to rest until Shadow awoke.

I waited for what seemed hours, but was merely minutes, until I heard a small rustle from across the cave. I turned over to see Shadow hastily yet quietly exit the cave. I ran to the entrance to follow, but stopped short as I heard her humming softly and skipping of towards the small creek off in the distance. I shrugged to myself, disappointed, and threw myself on the ground beside the basket of bread that Shadow told me Aniu had left. I took a piece and tore it apart. I had gotten halfway through the rough dough of a loaf, when Shadow came back in, dripping water slightly, and sat down beside me. I smiled kindly and handed her a piece of my bread. She took it with a grin and munched on it happily.

Once I finished my food with a final swallow, I asked Shadow eagerly, "So, what are we doing today?"

She swallowed her bread and answered happily, "Well, I've got to head back into town to do my dancing for Shawn." She looked at me out of the corner of her eye before continuing hopefully "And then I thought me might have a nice dinner together, down by the creek!"

I cocked my head, surprised, but answered with a happy nod, "I'd love that!"

Shadow grinned broadly and jumped up from her seat and grabbed her ribbon and hurried up to me even before I managed to stand up. She offered me her paw, and I took it as we hurried out of our cave and into the forest. We made quick progress of the trip back to town, both of us happily anticipating our time we would spend together later in the day.

As the town came into view, I looked over at her and nodded encouragingly as we stepped onto the main road of the village and made our way past the dark allies that could be hiding any potential attackers. Unfortunately, Mikey stepped out of one of the darkest, slimiest allies and accosted us as we passed, "Well, if it isn't the little kitties come to play."

Shadow growled her childish screech, and replied coldly, "Not a chance, flat nose!"

I looked down at her, surprised at her ferocity. I looked around for us to leave, but noticed his mindless "friends" has surrounded us in the entrance of the corridor. I gripped Shadow's arm tight as the moved in on us, clenching their fists and snarling at us menacingly.

Shadow gasped as she took notice to the closing gaps around us and told Mikey flatly, "Don't try anything! Shawn knows I'm coming into town today!"

Mikey scoffed at her remark and replied coldly, "So? Doesn't matter, cause you won't be here when he comes to look."

Shadow sucked in air hastily at his menacing comment and I felt myself becoming scared, and horribly angry at the same time. Mikey seemed to mean business today, and that meant he was unpredictable. For all we know, he could hurt us, badly.

As I finished the thought, Mikey jumped forward and took Shadow from my grasp.

I gasped and screamed, "Leave her alone!"

I heard a chorus of laughter, and I felt myself shuddering with fear. Fear that I might do something horribly wrong. Fear, that I could hurt one of these fools badly.

But, just as I thought that, I was hit over the head with a blunt object, and fell to the ground with a thud.

Fading in and out of consciousness, I heard Shadow scream, then a bright light, then the next thing I knew, I was soaked in water. I couldn't make anything out of it, until Shadow fell on the ground right next to me, her fur a deep blue color. Mikey and his gang had fled, and just the both of us were left, lying in a monumental puddle of water.

Finally, I felt the strength to sit up, and shaking from both the pain and the cold of being drenched in the frigid water, I crawled over to Shadow. She was out cold. I shook her hard, but she didn't wake. I gasped when her fur slowly faded back to its normal color. I had seen nothing like it, with my own eyes. I could only imagine the things people had seen me do...

I sighed in relief once I checked she was breathing, and picked her up with a huge grunt, and stumbled out of the alley, trying not to get any more water on the two of us from the puddle. My head pounded, and my teeth chattered loudly as I slowly but steadily made my way through the town, to where I knew Shawn's house sat within the maze of buildings.

Once I saw the house I knew so well come into view, I sighed in relief as my arms shook uncontrollably from carrying a tiger my own size through the length of the town. I collapsed on the doorstep and I heaved Shadow onto the paved walkway beside me. I trembled as I raised myself and knocked on the door loudly. I fell against the wall and took in huge gasps of air into my empty lungs. I glanced up tiredly when the door opened and Lily answered sweetly, "Hello?"

She looked outside both ways and I stared up at her blankly until she finally looked down and gasped loudly, "Oh my! Shawn, come quickly!"

I sighed in relief when Shawn replied from behind her, "What is- Oh my gosh! Shadow! Kasaru! What happened?"

He softly pushed Lily aside and kneeled down to pick up the still unconscious Shadow from the cold ground, and instructed Lily to guide me inside the house. She grasped my paw and pulled me to my feet and led me to the kitchen to sit down at the table.

I watched wearily as Shawn laid Shadow down on the bed in the other room, the room that she had occupied for the last few days prior. Now, we might be here for a while...

I sighed at the thought and laid my head on my paw and stared at Shawn examining Shadow closely.

I jumped at his monumental gasp, and he looked at me through wide eyes as he exclaimed, "Shadow is an Elemental?!"

I cocked my head and replied wondrously, "A what?"

Shawn regained his composure and replied, "An Elemental. They can control the Elements."

I shrugged and replied, "I guess so. I mean, Aniu said-"

Shawn waived his paws at me to stop and cut in quickly, "Wait, wait, wait. Did you say 'Aniu'?

I nodded and his breathing quickened. He shook his head and whispered to himself, "Aniu... S-Shaunty's mother?"

I cocked my head at the name. I was certain I had heard it before. Maybe something to do with Tanis. Scary things usually did.

Lily stepped in front of me and asked, "Would you like something, honey?"

I shook my head quickly and she moved aside, and I saw Shawn pacing the room, deep in thought. "This all goes too deep. Its getting confusing. Why would Aniu contact these two, let alone tell them about their powers? I don't understand..."

I sighed and turned away from Shawn to let him continue his thoughts, and to absolve myself in my own.

_What _is_ going on here? _


	18. Braindead

New chapter, enough said. But wait, its not, because this isn't where Shadowbrook17 picks up, there's another chapter coming soon.

Uh... its not a song title for once. Couldn't think of of one... hence the title. It actually fits somewhat, too.

Please read, review and enjoy!

Braindead

I sat at the table and watched intently as Shawn paced back and forth in the next room. I sighed and rested my head on my paw, staring blankly at Shadow's prone form on the bed beside Shawn. I ignored the restless rustling behind me from Kato, and the impatient moan that escaped Lily.

Finally, Shawn had enough and joined us in the dining room, and sat down beside me. I turned away from him slightly as he inquired, "What happened?"

I sighed and replied, bored, "Mikey caught us again."

Shawn shook his head and muttered, "I'm getting pretty sick of that little punk."

I raised a brow at him and he shrugged, continuing, "What else? What happened to Shadow exactly?"

I exhaled and tried to recall, but I couldn't remember anything about the fight. I rubbed my head with a paw and felt a small bump. I gasped at the rough touch of the pads upon my paw, and retracted my arm quickly. Shawn grimaced at me and stood up to examine me.

I sputtered, exasperated, "Would you stop? You're not a doctor, for goodness sake!"

I heard Shawn begin to retort, but he stopped himself before he said anything stupid. He sighed in reply and retreated to his chair to sit himself down to continue the interrogation.

"You don't remember anything, do you?"

I shook my head tiredly and looked down at the table, examining the bland patterns of the wood, trying to focus on any slice of memory I might have had. Nothing.

I replied dully, "No. I just recall getting cornered by Mikey and his despicable gang."

Shawn chuckled and echoed, "'Despicable'. Isn't that a bit advanced vocabulary for a five year old?"

I bared my fangs at him in a half smirk, half snarl. He only laughed harder.

I rolled my eyes and gasped as I saw Shadow twisting and turning on the bed, out of the corner of my eye. I immediately jumped up from my seat and hurried over just as she herself slipped out of bed and ran to me, wide awake. I grasped her in a tight embrace and closed my eyes as she hugged me too.

I only just realized that she was soaking wet, which made me feel just how wet I was myself. Shadow smiled and pulled away, and grasped my paw. I followed her to the bed and slid in beside her underneath the covers. They were soaking wet themself, but I didn't care.

Shawn entered the room with a grim smile at Shadow and a small smirk at me, then placed himself at the end of the bed to continue with the interrogation, only this time, directing the questions at Shadow.

"Are you okay, Shadow?"

She shook beside me and nodded, "I-I think so."

Shawn nodded and moved onto ask, "Shadow, do you remember what happened to you?"

Shadow adjusted herself beside me, uncomfortable at the question. She mumbled quietly, "Y-yes. Mikey and his friends cornered us, and they... h-hurt Kasaru. Then I got r-really mad and... changed."

She became quiet and stared down at the sheets, her brow furrowed. Shawn shot me a thoughtful glance, but quickly returned his attention to Shadow.

"Well, do you feel alright?"

Shadow nodded slowly and replied after a bit of thought, "Yeah, I'm a little cold and tired, but I feel fine."

Shawn nodded in turn and looked up at the ceiling, contemplating what I knew was to tell Shadow about what he had found out about her.

Unfortunately, Shadow caught on and asked curiously, "Shawn, is there something I should know?"

Shawn visibly cringed at the question, and sighed, defeated. He took a deep breath and mumbled, "Shadow, did you know that you're an Elemental?"

Shadow tilted her head, intrigued. "Elemental?"

Shawn nodded and answered, "Yes, an Elemental. One who can control an element."

I glanced over at Shadow to see her deep in thought. Shawn took advantage of this, and before she could ask anything further, he cut in, "Well, I don't think I feel safe letting you two out just yet. So, how about you two stay here for lunch, and then its back to your cave. Deal?"

We both nodded in unison, which Shawn tilted his head to signify his appreciation for cooperation.

I felt Shadow snuggle in closer as Shawn clapped his paws together and exclaimed, "Great! I'll set out two more places then."

Before he exited, Shadow sat up quickly as a thought came to the forefront of her mind. "Can I still dance today?"

Shawn turned around, and rubbed the back of his head in contemplation of the question. "Would you be up to it?"

Shadow nodded eagerly and begged, "Please? Please let try!"

He sighed exasperatedly and glanced at the ceiling before giving her a slight nod for acknowledgement.

I could practically hear the huge grin spread across her face as she exclaimed somewhat too loudly, "Can we hurry please? I wanna show Kasaru how I dance!"

Shawn chuckled at her eagerness to get out there again and show what she can do. I was kind of excited and anticipated seeing what a show Shadow could put on. She sounded proud of her work, and her thirst for excitement heightened the feeling.

Shawn turned to Kato, who was still perched impatiently in his chair at the dining room table. "Kato, set up shop, I'll be out there momentarily."

Kato grinned and hurried out of the room, and to the front door which he flung open with a bang from the anticipation. Lily flinched and yelled out after him, "Be careful now!"

A faint, "Yes mama," came from outside, followed with a small giggle. Lily rolled her eyes and muttered to herself, "That child..."

I smiled to myself and gasped when I felt Shadow tug me after her, practically dragging me behind her in her haste. She threw the door open, and it rebounded off the wall with another loud bang, and I heard Lily scream after us, "Come _on_!"

Shadow giggled happily, which made me back away slightly when she finally released me besides the stand where Kato stood behind, proudly puffing his chest out though he could hardly see over the counter. He waved to us maniacally, so much so, that I had a suspicion he might have gotten something bad out of Shawn's alchemy cabinet. I waved back slowly which made him swing his arm even faster. I couldn't help but laugh at his ridiculously eager expression.

I turned my attention to Shadow who had pulled her long, pink ribbon from her pocket and stood in an exquisite stance, ready to perform. She smiled to me and took a deep breath before she proceeded to swing the ribbon majestically around herself, the ribbon itself never intertwining, but her own limbs doing such, yet she never tripped. Her intricate movements amazed me; I couldn't help but follow the hypnotic movements of the ribbon with my head.

Finally, she stopped moving, and held the same intricate stance she had when she first started, the ribbon flowing beautifully in the wind behind her. With another deep breath, she straightened up and sauntered over to us, her attention on Kato, who stood staring at her in amazement.

I hugged her and exclaimed, "That was amazing Shadow!"

She embraced me tightly and mumbled humbly, "Thanks."

Kato finally closed his gaping mouth and said, amazed, "You never lose your touch, do you?"

Shadow visibly blushed through her white fur and abashed, she looked at the ground as she whispered shyly, "I suppose not."

We all looked up to Shawn standing in the doorway with a broad smile on his face when he called us in to eat.

A bland meal of a tossed salad and a few fruits laid out before us. Nothing I haven't eaten a million times before. I sat down beside Shadow, who placed her self next to Kato, still blushing. I smirked at Kato and gestured to Shadow who was visibly flustered. Kato swallowed and red found its way to his own cheeks.

I chuckled alongside Shawn, who they were both hoping wouldn't notice, but it was too late for that. Kato cried, embarrased, "_Daaaaad..._"

Lily rubbed his back lovingly and muttered into his ear, "Its fine honey."

Finally, when everyone had eaten their fill, Shawn shooed us from the house and into the streets. He glared at us and reprimanded us playfully, "Now, I don't want to see either of you until tomorrow! And you better be in one piece!"

We rolled our eyes and said goodbye as we proceeded to hurry through town, forgoing our usually happy skipping, hoping to escape Mikey and his gang's vengeful wrath.


	19. Coming Home

Alright, so this is still not where Shadowbrook17 picks up, sorry about that haha.

This is... getting somewhere!

Title is a Ozzy song. Kind of... if it were the whole title, it would be a spoiler.

Please read, review and enjoy!

Coming Home

The sky turned dark as I closed my eyes and smiled as I took in the soft breeze that washed over me when we finally cleared the last building of the village. The immense, dark, intimidating forest stood before us, and we glanced at each other warily, hoping that there was nothing waiting in its depths for us. Nothing, but our homey cave.

Shadow nodded to me and I smiled back as she took my paw in her own and led me cautiously within the forest. We made quick work of finding our way home; we were both becoming increasingly nervous about any potential attackers after how many times Mikey had accosted us in town, and the few times our luck seemed to run out with being safe within the confines of the tall trees.

At that thought, I sighed and contemplated all the things that seemed to make my life take a turn for the worse. The incident with Ajani, Shadow's seemingly imminent attraction to almost losing her life, and the most painful; that my mother was supposedly no longer alive.

With that, tears found their way to my eyes, although Shadow didn't seem to notice. I preferred to keep it that way.

Finally the gaping hole cut into the side of a massive rock; our cave, stood before us. We both sighed at the sight and hurried into the warm interior.

Suddenly, a big clap of thunder echoed across the sky and resonated within the walls of the dark cave. I ignored the sound, but jumped at a small squeal behind me. I spun around to see Shadow cowering in the furthest corner of the cave, her arms over her head and her whole petite body shaking like a leaf. She glanced around in fear, as if trying to find the source of the sound she herself had made. I felt a pang of pity and hurried over to her side and knelt down beside her to comfort her. She didn't seem to notice me until I placed my paw on her shoulder to let her know I was there, and I wouldn't let the evil thunder hurt her.

I felt my stomach churn in fear, as if I knew something was about to happen. I just felt that the storm would soon bring us more pain and suffering.

I sighed and laid down beside Shadow as she continued to shiver from the scare. I saw her face contort in concentration, and I knew she was trying to hold back from crying. I shushed her quietly and cradled her beside me as the storm raged outside. Finally, we both fell asleep in each other's arms, to a seemingly peaceful sleep.

Sometime around midnight I awoke to a particularly loud clap of thunder, and jolted upright at the echo thrown around the large cave. I covered my ears gingerly, and when the horrible shaking subsided, I stretched my body out on the hard ground and yawned wide. Without opening my eyes, I tried to pull Shadow closer to me, but my paws found nothing but air.

Immediately, I was wide awake as I jumped up and scanned the dark cave with my keen eyesight. She was nowhere to be seen. Everything was intact however, which made me think that she went out on her own will. Or so I hoped...

I hurried to the mouth of the cave and jumped down onto the damp forest floor, water and leaves jumping up from beneath my paws, clinging to my already wet fur. I swiped them off as quickly as I could before dropping to all fours and sprinting to where I hoped Shadow would be. The river was somewhere that I knew Shadow liked to go and relax.

I pushed aside the last branch adorned with the usual bland bloom of the fall season. The only indicator that I was nearing my half birthday.

I scoffed at the thought and looked around the clearing for any sign of Shadow, but heard a slight gasp to my right and readied myself for a possible fight. I sighed and rushed over to her, who stood rooted to the spot in shock. I hugged her tight and muttered softly, "I was so worried when I woke up and saw you weren't there! What are you doing out here, anyways?"

Shadow retreated from my grasp and sighed as she glanced at the ground in shame and mumbled, "I-I came out here to learn about my powers."

I contemplated scolding her, but she appeared to be scared I would do such, so I settled for pulling her back into a soft embrace and whispering, "I'm just glad you're alright."

She smiled up at me in relief and grasped my paw as she led me back to the cave hidden in the confines of the cave. I wondered just exactly she may have found out about her powers, but I didn't want to question her in her current fragile state.

Finally, the cave came into view as the sun began to rise over the tips of the trees, filtering the soaked forest floor in light, making the forest sizzle as the water evaporated into thin air around us.

We climbed up the slope leading to the cave and entered the mouth of the cave, expecting nothing but our warm beds and basket of bread to be waiting. Thankfully, that's all that was there.

Shadow sat herself down at the edge of the cave watching the water vapor soar into the sky and join the immense clouds high above the tops of the forest. I heard her sigh, and knew she was thinking deeply about something. She muttered quietly to herself, but my acute hearing caught onto what she was saying, "If I'm an Elemental, shouldn't I be able to..."

She trailed off as she raised her paw towards the clouds and closed her eyes tight in concentration. I held my breath in anticipation, but nothing happened. Shadow sighed again, and lowered her paw as well as her head. My heart skipped a beat as I remembered experiencing the same feeling myself.

_I still haven't figured out how my powers work, either..._

I reluctantly smiled as I sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry Shadow..."

She took a deep breath as she replied softly, "Its fine. I-I wasn't expecting anything to happen..."

_There's such gaps in who we are... how can we live with ourselves like this?_

Shadow shuddered beside me and I figured she was thinking along the same lines as I was. I felt a tear escape me as I exhaled deeply and stood up, staring into the sky at the bright light flowing through the trees and making contact with my damp fur, pleasingly warming it.

Shadow gathered herself together and crawled over to the basket of bread that Aniu had given us and brought out two misshapen loaves. I sighed at the sight, wondering when we would ever get some good food. Something like my mama would have made.

I regretfully took my piece, trying not to convey my discontentment, and munched on it harshly, ripping through it mercilessly with my sharp fangs.

Shadow happily ate her own, and licked her lips clean when she had finished. I managed to complete my own without throwing up, and took a deep breath as it settled in my stomach.

Finally, we gathered ourselves for our journey into town for our daily visit to Shawn and his shop. Shadow was eager to dance again, and I was excited to see what else she could do. She explained her different stances and moves on the way there, with such vigor, it made me sad to think I couldn't do something like it.

Shadow saw my saddened expression, and asked hesitantly, "Well... would you like to try it?"

I shook my head quickly and stuttered, "I-I don't know what to do! I'd make a fool of myself!"

Shadow giggled and smiled at me kindly and said in the same manner, "Oh, come on! You'd do great!"

I sighed harshly and mumbled, "I-I guess I can give it a go..."

Shadow jumped up and down happily and clapped her paws together as she exclaimed a bit too loudly for my taste, "Oh! Yay!"

"Ugh..."

Shadow giggled again and grasped my paw as she dragged me into the town that had finally appeared before us in between the thick line of trees.

Disregarding any possibility that Mikey might jump out and attempt to accost us any further, Shadow skipped through town, with me following close behind, my irritation yet slight amusement forgone by Shadow.

Eventually, Shawn and his shop came into view as we rounded a corner, and I smiled at the sight.

_Safe..._

Shawn grinned at Shadow's ridiculously eager expression, and chortled at my own; that of disdain. Shadow's smile somehow broadened as she pulled her ribbon from her pant's pocket and handed it to me. Kato, standing beside his father, laughed quietly. I growled at him and he immediately slid behind the counter, away from my wrath. Shawn chuckled, "Well, this should be interesting..."

I growled again, at which he laughed even louder and gestured at me to begin. Shadow watched me eagerly as I prepared myself in a similar stance that Shadow had begun in the day prior. I felt as if everyone was making fun of me, though they were just hoping I would be a good sport and see they were merely teasing me. I didn't see it as such, and was going to make sure I proved them wrong.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as a small crowd gathered in the street to watch. I felt my heart pumping and I knew that I was blushing from the attention. I swallowed and swung my leg beneath me as I opened my eyes and stared ahead with determination.

Proceeding to throw the ribbon over my shoulder, I guided it below my stomach, flinging it above my head, and then copying the motion again. I pranced around on the spot, and smiled to myself as the small crowd grew, and begun to cheer. With renewed vigor, I continued dancing, giving the motions everything I had to offer. I heard a small traditional band playing music in the distance and realized I had been following the beat since I began. I consciously started to sling the ribbon around my head and carefully charted my feet and legs the same. I closed my eyes as I lost myself in the beat and subconsciously continued to dance.

I felt as if I were in a trance as I opened my eyes, and everything was merely a blur. I felt a broad smile grow on my lips, and as the music slowed, so did my body.

A blurred figure stood hunched over in the forefront of the crowd, but I ignored it as I continued to spin on the spot, lost in the moment. I heard a large gasp on my left, where Shawn, Kato, Shadow and now Lily stood. I didn't pay it any attention as I slowed and stopped, closed my eyes and felt the ribbon gracefully flop to my side. I opened my eyes on the hunched figure, who had fallen over onto the pavement headfirst. I cocked my head as I dropped my stance and approached the prone body. It was a lioness, a vaguely familiar one at that...

_"Aunt Hazel?!"_

Shawn's scream awoke me from my trance, and I gasped as I shook and fell onto the body with a harrowing cry.

_"Mama!" _


	20. Into the Void

Woohoo! I'm totally on a roll! A chapter for just about every day this week! Awesomeness! And yet, this is STILL not where Shadowbrook17 picks up... sorry about that. But only one more chapter, I swear!

The title is a Black Sabbath song...

Please read, review and enjoy!

Into the Void

My dream I had experienced two nights prior seemed to be happening right before my very eyes. I couldn't see anything but my poor mother lying face first on the ground; the crowd and buildings that surrounded us, invisible.

I began to sob as I threw myself onto her body; unconscious or worse, I didn't know. She... she couldn't be... dead, could she?

"M-mama!"

I reached out to her with a trembling paw and gently patted her back, trying desperately to wake her. Nothing seemed to work, for she lied still on the cold, hard street. I collapsed next to her and my whole body shuddered as I clutched her around the neck tightly with my arms. Nothing and nobody would take my dear mama from me now.

I sobbed into her matted and dry fur caked with dirt and mud, but disregarded my lack of ability to breathe properly as I moaned into her back.

Finally, I felt a paw on my shoulder and I hesitantly looked away from my mother to glance above me. Shawn stood there, still shocked, but gently removed me by the collar and just like that, I was back in the world. The cold, unforgiving world.

The crowd looked at me in confusion as they cheered from my performance, which I assumed was no less than grand judging by their enthusiastic clapping. They began to disperse, a few gestures or snide remarks about the broken and worn lion before them.

Shawn shushed me and quickly knelt down before my mother and grasped her wrist for a pulse. He shook his head and yelled to Kato over his shoulder, "Get of here now, son!"

Kato nodded feverishly and pushed me aside roughly in his haste. I disregarded the motion and merely stared down at my mother as streaks of tears fell down my front. Shadow hurried over to my side and embraced me tightly, trying to comfort me from the moment's notice spike of pain and fear to my heart.

I watched through my tears as Shawn grasped my mother under her arms and hoisted her off the harsh ground into his arms. Kato picked up the slack as he prevented her legs from dragging along the uneven ground.

Lily hurriedly opened the door of their house, and stepped aside as Shawn and Kato rushed past with my mother in their arms.

Kato tripped on the lip leading into the house, and dropped my mother's legs on the floor. I screamed at him angrily, "Kato!"

He flinched at my voice and shrugged, "What?" Shawn shook his head and moved along without Kato's aid, my mother's bony legs dragging across the floor of the house.

Shadow guided me towards the house as the last people watching the spectacle melted away into the passerby crowd. I felt my chest rising and falling dangerously fast as I watched the following proceedings.

Lily slammed the door shut on an eager customer, and rushed into the adjoining room to aid Shawn in whatever procedure was about to be performed. Shadow drew up a chair and sat me down at the dining room table beside her. I hardly heard her as she whispered to me consolingly, "Everything is going to be okay Kasaru, don't worry!"

I closed my eyes on the horrid scene before me, and took a deep breath as Shadow's words resonated in my mind. I just hoped, with all my being, that she was right.

I heard Shawn's frantic instructions to his wife, and Kato's quiet whimpering at his fear that he was in trouble for his neglect of his only job in the current situation. Shadow quickly shushed him, then resumed her frantic back rubbing to calm me. I was beginning to take its effect on me, as I took a deep breath and finally opened my bright green eyes to the scene that was happening in the next room; my mother now replacing what seemed to be Shadow lying in the bed every few days or so from one of our unfortunate encounters with some maniac trying to hurt us, be it Mikey or Ajani.

I made a mental note to interrogate my mother about Ajani, that is, if she ever woke up. I sighed and buried my head in my paws and shook my head as my whole body began to shake again. So many things happening within such a short span in my young life, I didn't know how I would make it out of it without any mental or physical scarring.

I glanced up determinedly and stared at my mother's prone form, and resolved to myself that I had to be strong. For her...

I looked to my side and saw Shadow watching me nervously, as if expecting my fear to get the better of me, and begin crying again. I smiled waveringly to her, and she smiled with a warm smile of her own, with a small tilt of her head. I looked to my other side, and noticed Kato in the next seat, who looked away once he noticed me watching him. I sighed and placed a paw on his knee to let him know I wasn't angry at him. He turned to me slightly and took a peek out of the corner of his eye to see me staring at him intently, with a kindly expression. Kato sighed and wiped his forehead as he smiled back at me a bit too happily. I ignored his broad smile and turned my attention back to my mother with Shawn and Lily working feverishly to keep any remaining life within her frail body from escaping.

Minutes passed as I stared blankly into the next room, then an hour. Then another. Within that time, Kato and Shadow retreated to the corner of the room, talking quietly over a small meal that Kato had prepared for them.

Finally, Lily left my mother's side to kneel beside me. I kept my gaze glued to my mother's seemingly peaceful slumber, and hoped that that was the case.

"Kasaru? Honey, we've done everything we can. Its up to fate now..."

I felt my breathing relax, and I closed my eyes as I exhaled a heavy breath.

Lily retreated and stalked over to Kato and Shadow to reprimand Kato on his recklessness. I followed Shawn with my eyes as he approached with a solemn expression. He stopped before me and looked down tiredly as he explained, "I've done everything possible to ensure that she came back from... well, just about the brink of death. Its amazing that she found us when she did, although I think she'll have some explaining to do when she comes to. And she will, Kasaru, don't you worry. I made sure to give her one of my..."

Shawn stopped and balanced precariously on the tips of his toes before clearing his throat as he continued nervously, "I gave her one of my _special _concoctions to assure such."

I raised my gaze and growled at him, at which he raised his hands in defense, and exclaimed defensively, "Hey! I did what I had to, nothing more, nothing less."

He turned to walk away and muttered, "I'd think you would be grateful..."

I immediately felt a pang of regret and sadness. My lips trembled as I stood up hastily and reached out to Shawn. He resisted my touch and slouched over to his wife on the other side of the table, who had prepared a quick meal for the two of them.

Suddenly, I felt like an outcast. There were Shadow and Kato, happily talking over the remainder of their lunch, and Lily and Shawn embracing over their recent accomplishment. I stared at them as Lily wiped the sweat from her husband's face, and he nodded his thanks. I turned my head to Shadow and Kato, who were playing some sort of game with their hands and laughing together.

Shawn noticed my sudden reluctance to approach the family, and he sighed, "Oh, come on now Kasaru..."

I closed my eyes from the tears and held my breath within my shaking and shivering body as I ran over to my mother and threw myself over her as if to shield her. The one who would save me and protect me. Who loved me...


	21. Addicted to Chaos

Okay... I MIGHT have lied about this being the last one. I ran through all my ideas and then forgot the last, biggest one. So, with that, there is just one more chapter until Shadowbrook17's.

Title is a Megadeth song.

Please read, review and enjoy!

Addicted to Chaos

I soon fell asleep, oblivious to everything, except the fact that I had my mother. She would be fine. Everything would be okay now...

_"Well, now... Look who decided to join us!"_

_I glanced around me, to see my father sitting at the head of an immense, ornately decorated table. I sprung up and ran over to him, and hugged him tight. _

_"Daddy!"_

_"How's my little girl?"_

_I smiled broadly up at him, and he chuckled loudly, "That's my girl!" _

_He placed me in the chair beside him, and I looked around happily. There I was, back at home in my family's spacious, gracious house. _

_At the other end of the table, sat my mother, beaming brightly, full of life. I waived to her quickly and she smiled even wider, and blew a kiss. _

_Suddenly, things turned dark, and the door behind my father slammed open. At the same time, the one behind my mother crashed open, with a dark, hazy figure in each doorway. The one behind my father released a harrowing chuckle and surged forward, plunging a knife through my father's throat. I screamed and reached for my father, but yet another figure appeared behind me, holding me facedown on the table. _

_From the shadows behind my father, stepped forward the person I wished I would never ever see again, and could just forget all about: Tanis. _

_He wiped the blood from the knife with a rag as he gestured across the room. I followed his arm, and watched as yet again, the dark figure emerged from the doorway and shoved a blade deep into my mother's neck. I closed my eyes and released a shallow moan in mental agony. _

_A chorus of laughter followed, and the figure behind my mother stepped into the light. It was none other than Ajani..._

_I sobbed as Tanis grabbed my head and forced me to face him. I stared into his soulless eyes and felt my body give into his will. With nothing to do but have the person holding me let me go, Tanis smiled and raised his knife. I sat, hypnotized, my soul being devoured mercilessly, and complied when Tanis handed me the blade. I gripped it in my paw, and smiled blankly as I raised it to my throat. I took a deep breath and... _

_"Kasaru! No!"_

I shuddered awake at the harrowing scream that resonated in my head, and oddly enough, in the room as well.

I gasped at the odd feeling that it was creating in my mind, and realized the voice was a combination of my mother's voice with another, yet I couldn't place whose. I know that I had never heard it once before and it was creating a sense of fear deep inside my being.

I came to my senses and realized I was being shaken hard, trying to make me become aware of my surroundings.

Finally, I opened my eyes to a soft presence upon my shoulder, and I swallowed as I looked up to the owner. My mother was looking down at me warily, as I was spread wide across her aching body. She whispered weakly, "K-Kasaru? Is that... is that you?"

My chest shook as I nodded with a sad smile in response.

She tilted her head and muttered painfully, "You... you look different."

I caught my breath when I realized all the things that had changed about me. I had shortened, seemingly aged backwards, and my eyes were now a pure copy of her own.

Her chest heaved and she turned her head to the side as her eyes rolled around in her skull. She mumbled blankly, "You look... just like me... when I was your age."

I smiled weakly at that and quickly embraced her frail body. She raised her arms weakly and allowed them to fall upon my back in a kind of cuddle. I was only five, and for the first time in a while, I felt maternal love. My mama was here now, and everything would be alright. I allowed myself a slight sigh of contentment, and I glanced up at my mother, who was barely awake. I graced her cheek with my paw and she sighed with a slight smile as she slowly closed her eyes.

I felt a pang of worry penetrate my mind, and I grasped her a bit harshly and yelled, panicking, "No mama! Please, don't go!"

Shawn gasped from the other room and rushed in hastily, and pushed me over roughly at which I fell to the floor on the verge of tears. Shawn sighed in relief as my mother awoke and looked around confusedly for me. She noticed Shawn groping her in his haste, and she growled, "Get off me now, Shawny."

I stood up, and saw Shawn groan at the name, but rolled his eyes at me in assurance. I breathed a sigh of relief and blushed at my unwarranted worry and the scene it had caused.

Mother tried to get up from the bed, at which Shawn pushed her down again and said assertively, "No, you're not in any shape to be getting up yet."

She growled again, at which he quickly backed away and raised his hands in defense. "Hey, who am I to argue?"

She nodded in contentment and the proceeded to push herself up again, at which her arms wobbled on the side of the bed, and she fell back with a groan. Shawn raised a finger to speak up, but she shushed him and tried again. Shawn stood back and watched in amusement as she tried, and failed again. Finally, I figured it was time to intervene. I stepped between my mama and 'Shawny' and grasped my mother's paw with my own. She accepted my help with a small smile, at which Shawn threw his arms up in disgust and left the room muttering to himself, "Of course..."

I smirked at my mother, at which she replied with one of her own. Finally, I succeeded in having my mother sit up on the bed, and guided her to her feet. She wobbled on her legs before taking a step towards the dining room table. She stumbled into the seat a the head of the table and collapsed into it, leaning heavily on the table. I sat myself down beside her, and noticed how heavy she was breathing. I was beginning to worry that whatever Shawn had given to her wasn't the best thing for him to have given her. Maybe this was just her getting progressively better, having been almost dead a few hours ago.

Shawn sat down across from her, and scowled heavily in her direction. She smiled sweetly at him and asked, "How's life been, honey?"

Lily returned from a small errand in the other room, and having no idea who the strange woman was that she had taken care of in her own home, growled at her visitor.

Shawn facepalmed and stood up and put a arm around his wife, whispering, "Haven't I told you who this is, after how long she's been here? This is my Aunt dear. Kasaru's mother. Nothing to worry about."

Lily's eyes went wide as she blushed at her unjustified jealousy in what seemed a combination of realization and fear. Maybe Shawn had told her all the stories about his previous life. She turned to her guest and smiled nervously. Mother smiled back broadly, showing off her wide array of fangs.

Kato and Shadow bounced in from the next room, playing tag trying to pass the time, and once again, I felt left out. But I looked past it as suddenly, my mother released a feral hiss. The two stopped dead in their tracks and cowered at the sound. Kato gasped and cowered at the sight of his Great Aunt, of which he didn't know that was who she was. Shadow titled her head at the sound and turned around to see my mama growling in her direction, her face spelling death.

Shadow smiled nervously and retreated as she stuttered, "Um... uh..."

Mama turned to Shawn and inquired loudly, "Who is _this?_"

Shawn seemed flustered as he replied quietly, "Oh, that's just Shadow. Nothing to worry about..."

My mother gaped at him and followed up through her fangs, "'Nothing to worry about'? Shawn, its a _tiger!"_

Shawn shook his head exasperatedly and replied, annoyed, "Yes, I know that. She's fine, there's nothing wrong with it. Kasaru and her are perfectly good friends..."

I shook my head frantically and he trailed off sheepishly as he realized what trouble I was in.

My mama growled at me and yelled, "Girl, get over here!"

I swallowed, unaware of what was going to happen. Nervously, I stepped down from my chair as Kato and Shadow took their own as far away from my mother as possible. I shuffled over to my mother's side and waited patiently. Suddenly, she raised her paw and slapped me across the cheek.

I stumbled in surprise, and clutched my cheek. I felt the tears accumulate, and tried to hold them back as Shawn stood up and yelled, "Hey! That was unnecessary!"

My mother disregarded his remark with a wave of her arm and replied with a growl and harsh gesture towards Shadow, "We're at war with _them_, and you go and invite one into your home? Do you _want_ to be killed?"

Shawn scoffed at her comment and replied, "I don't live in the village anymore, we're perfectly safe out here."

Mama shook her head and her lip raised in a growl, muttered, "No, you're not. How do you think I ended up here? You think it was a coincidence? No, I've known where you were the whole time, Shawny."

Kato raised a brow at the name and repeated, "'Shawny'?" He started to giggle, but his mother placed a finger over her lips and shushed him quickly. Shawn scowled at him and rolled his eyes. He would never hear the end of that one...

Shawn regarded his aunt with confusion, and asked nervously, fearing the response, "W-what do you mean?"

Mama lowered her eyes as she replied flatly, "Do you think I'm stupid Shawny? I would never let you go, without having known where you had gone! Hmph, my favorite nephew leaves? Possible heir to the throne? No sir!"

Shawn scowled at the childish scolding he received and glanced at me as I clamored back to my seat and laid my head down in my arms to cry. Mama disregarded it, and continued, "If you won't throw _it _out, then I have no choice but to take Kasaru with me when I leave!"

Shadow gasped and cried quickly, "No, please ma'am... I don't k-"

Mother cut in before her with another feral hiss, "Quiet you! Shawny, It'll be no more than a day or two, then I'm taking my daughter and leaving this despicable hole!"

Shawn raised a brow and muttered, "Yeah? Where are you going?"

Mama seemed caught off guard by the question, "Home, of course."

Shawn chuckled and replied somewhat too happily, "And _why_ did you leave there in the first place?"

Mama paled and the realization dawned on her. She placed a paw on her forehead as if about to faint, and mumbled, "I-I didn't even realize what happened. Tanis... he... he did this to me. Does that mean...?"

Shawn nodded regretfully, "Yes, Tanis is in charge now. And you're an outcast. Kasaru however, she can go back as long as she's accepted." He stopped, then added quickly, "I wouldn't recommend it though."

I looked up from the crevice in my arms and wiped my tears away to see Shadow and Kato watching me intently, as if to ask if I was okay. I swiped the remainder of the tears away and nodded my assurance to them. I turned to Shawn to inquire about that last remark, when my mother cut in desperately, "W-what am I supposed to do then?"

He sighed and glanced at Lily who shook her head slightly as if knowing what he were about to say, but he stormed ahead regardless, "Well, you're welcome to stay here, after all you've done for me..."

Lily couldn't help but burst in, "For a little while, that is."

Mama chuckled, amused, and asked her as if knowing the answer, "And of what tribe are you, my dear?"

Lily blushed and muttered hastily, as if to get it over and done with, "I-I'm not of any tribe. My family came here years and years ago, alone."

Shawn averted his gaze as Mama burst out laughing at poor Lily's expense.

"Ooh, what a laugh!"

Lily cheeks reddened even further, shining brightly through her fur, at which Mama remarked to Shawn regretfully, "At least she's pretty..."

It was Shawn's turn to blush as he mumbled, "Auntie!"

A small smile creeped upon Lily's lips and she muttered, "Thank you ma'am."

Mother grunted in response and turned her head to Kato.

"How's my... favorite Grand Nephew?"

Kato quickly hid behind his mother's arm and squeaked, "Fine..."

Mama chuckled and turned to Shawn, "He's just like you!"

Shawn rolled his eyes and shrugged at his son, who returned the gesture.

There was several seconds of awkward silence, then Shawn spoke up with a sigh, "Well, its getting late, how about we all turn in?"

There was a collection of nods, and everyone took their time standing up. I avoided eye contact with Shadow, and similarly, she avoided my mother. I felt bad that she was placed in such a position. She was treated badly enough as it was without my own mother harassing her.

Us three children headed up the stairs to Kato's room, eager to escape the conversation of the adults, who sat down in the living room around the roaring fire to talk some more.

As soon as we cleared Kato's doorway, Shadow jumped on me and hugged me tight. I hugged her back and swallowed as I muttered, "I'm sorry."

She sighed and wiped a tear away as she replied, "No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you in trouble like that!"

I looked away, displaying the mark upon my cheek and muttered, "Its not your fault..."

She nodded sadly and retreated beside Kato, who just stood and watched the proceedings blankly. I sighed at the two and placed myself in the far corner of the room and thought things over in my mind.

I finally had my mama, and she doesn't approve of my best friend. She hurt me because of it. She's lost herself, and has nowhere to go, yet she says that I have to go with her. I don't want to disobey her, but I really don't want to leave Shadow alone... what if something else happens? What if Ajani comes-

I froze at that thought and felt my breathing become shallow. I forced myself to swallow, and I once again became aware of my surroundings. Without alerting either Shadow or Kato, I screamed as loudly as I could, "Mama!"

This was it. I would find the truth, once and for all.


	22. More Than Meets the Eye

Alright, so there! I am FINISHED! My... what, four chapter spree? I am done! Whoo! Now Shadowbrook17 can get writing haha!

Title is a Testament song.

Please read, review and enjoy!

More Than Meets the Eye

Everything seemed a blur as I skidded to a stop at the top of the stairs and towards some answers. I was finally going to have the answers I was looking for. Was Ajani really my brother? Why on earth would my mother hide that from me, if he is? What else is she hiding? What happened to her that she survived, when Shadow saw what she did?

I stopped at the top of the staircase when I heard someone speak my name in the living room.

"...Kasaru is a good girl, I just can't see her doing something like that!"

My heart dropped when I recognized the voice as my mother's. What could they be referring to? Those few times I had lost control, and... changed? Or was it the mere fact of how difficult I've been on Shawn about his illegal alchemy practices? Those were the only things that came to mind, and I really hoped it was the latter.

I took a deep breath and proceeded down the stairs. I looked behind me when the stairs creaked, and saw Kato and Shadow following me with curiosity written wide across their faces.

Suddenly, the talking stopped when we reached the half way point, and Shawn yelled through the house, "Kids, back to Kato's room!"

Kato and Shadow sighed and complied, ignoring my pleas to follow this through. I pouted when Shadow closed the door after her, and I was left alone.

"Kasaru, why don't you come in here?"

I jumped when Shawn addressed me by name, somehow knowing I had disobeyed. I nervously slunk into the living room, and placed myself next to my mother, who sat in the large brown armchair across from Shawn and Lily on the couch. Lily looked apprehensive, mama seemed to be curious, and Shawn regarded me knowingly.

"Kasaru? Do you have a question?"

I sighed at Shawn's initiation, and silently thanked him. I stepped away from my mother and stared her directly in the eye as my heart beat mercilessly against my chest, threatening to break free. I took a huge breath and swallowed at my mother looked back at me just as intently, as I asked hurriedly, "Mother... is Tanis my only brother?"

I decided to circumvent my real question and see her response. As I expected, she shifted in her seat uncomfortably and replied hastily, "Of course he is, what kind of a question is that?"

I narrowed my eyes at her, and she averted her gaze into the blazing fire in its place. My upper lip trembled, revealing a fang as I accosted further, agitated, "Then you wouldn't happen to know about someone named Ajani, would you?"

She yelped at the name and closed her eyes as tightly as she could and held her breath. I smiled triumphantly and crossed my arms as I waited for a response. I glanced at Shawn who shook his head in disgust, at who I was hoping was my mother, and not me. Lily watched the proceedings blankly and cluelessly.

Finally mama opened her eyes and sighed, defeated, "Yes, I do. H-how do you...?"

Shawn spoke up, with a gesture of disapproval in my direction as he addressed my mother, "Cut the act, we know all about him."

Suddenly, my mama broke down into tears and stood up quickly to look away in shame.

"You don't understand Shawny, nor you Kasaru. You can't fathom what I've had to go through. Not only Ajani... but..."

My blood turned cold at her last statement and hesitation to continue. I swallowed nervously and inquired, "But... what?"

She turned back to us, looking from me to Shawn and then back again with a whisper, "You mean... you don't know? How do you know about Ajani, but not..."

It was our turn to be confused, as I tilted my head confusedly and Shawn twirled a whisker in anticipation.

Oddly enough, it was Lily who asked next, "Know _what?"_

Mama scowled at her and muttered hastily, "N-nevermind."

Shawn roared and stormed to his feet, and stalked over to his aunt with such a rage that the rest of us in the room shook with fear. I could see Lily scared and confused and nervous and every other emotion under the sun, all within her face at that moment. My mama jumped in her seat as Shawn grasped her by the front of her torn and scraggly vest, and yelled, "You see Kasaru over there? She's had enough of these games already. So have I! We need answers! Does Kasaru have anything to be worried about, regarding evil, maniacal brothers coming after her to kill her? Do I have more than one crazy, twisted cousin after my family? Are we in danger, for goodness' sake?!"

Mama clenched her eyes tightly closed and gasped for breath as Shawn slowly released her back upon her chair and retreated to the couch. His wife slid along the couch's length away from him, at which he caught his breath and stared down at his paws in thought of his actions. I stared blankly up at him; never would I have thought that he was capable of acting like that. But apparently, he was more like his cousin than he cared to admit, than just his looks.

Apparently my mother was thinking among those lines as she whispered, still in shock, "You know, you look just like Tanis..."

Shawn grunted and flung an arm at me as he muttered, "So I've been told."

Mama swallowed and continued uninhibited, "...and that... that has taken me back to so many occasions. Some, I'm sure you remember Shawn."

He nodded and regretfully added, "That I do..."

My mother took a deep breath and after a lengthy silence, said blankly, "So, you really want to know?"

Shawn stared at her angrily and she held her paws up in defense, "Alright, alright! Its just... too painful to remember. To know you have one son that you've done nothing but nurture and care for; for him to still hate you. And then for you to have... two more, after that."

My head swam at the mention of two more..._  
_

_Not only is Ajani really my brother, but I have yet another crazy, murderous brother after me. At least... at least Ajani seems sympathetic to me. That's... something?_

I broke from my thoughts to see Shawn sink back in his seat in obvious fear at the notion I had just expressed in my own mind. He appeared to be thinking along the same lines, only he had a whole family to protect. As well as Shadow... I had almost forgotten that she was in as much danger as I was. Except, they want her dead, for some reason, they might want me alive. Or so I hoped...

My mother continued through her broken sobs, "To... to send them away because of a mistake I made with Tanis... I was worried! Cliff was worried! Oh... Cliff. If only he were here now, he would know what to do..."

She placed her head softly into her paws and cried unashamedly. I just looked around the room in plain shock, as did Lily. Shawn shook his head over and over as if to rid it of an unwanted thought. Obviously it didn't work, so he eventually stopped to ask a question of my lamenting mother, "What... what's the second son's name?"

My mama lifted her head and a creepy smile spread across her face, unsettling everyone in the room. She muttered nostalgically, "Its... its Sinat."

Shawn clapped his paw across his knee and growled, "I knew it! I knew I had heard that name before!"

I recalled him thinking that he had misheard Ajani as Sinat a while back.

I still stood still as a statue, unsure of what to do or what to say. These last few minutes had just changed my life drastically. I hung onto my few hopes of survival; my mama and the possibility Ajani was on my side, however slim that may seem. Maybe the whole situation that had taken place with Ajani in the forest, made me delusional to think that he was sympathetic to me for whatever reason. I just hoped it was so...

I finally opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came forth. I swallowed and closed my eyes, hoping to escape this nightmare that my life was sure to become. Things had been relatively clam and relaxing recently, I could only imagine the twists and turns it would take with this new found knowledge.

Shawn gathered himself and asked my mother the thing that had evaded my mind.

"I know you said it was because of Tanis that we didn't know about Sinat and Ajani, but _what_ could Tanis possibly have done, and _what_ exactly did you do with Ajani and Sinat when they were born? I don't remember Sinat's birth, but I do remember Ajani's. You put that one off as a miscarriage. And everyone believed it. How did you get away with... forgoing your newborn children?"

He finished with a disgusted disposition that made my mother cringe at his harsh words, like as if he was physically attacking her. She swallowed and started slowly, "You don't understand. Tanis is..."

She glanced over at Lily, who was hanging on her every word, and yelled, "Would you get out of here? This is a _family_ discussion!"

Lily was visibly hurt by that remark, but complied nonetheless. Shawn shot my mother a very harsh look, but she disregarded it and took a deep breath as she continued heavily, "Tanis is very, very dangerous. Nobody knows this, but our family runs deep with powerful lineage. Do you think Kasaru is the only one with powers? No, of course not!"

She looked around nervously and continued quietly, "Do _not_ ever repeat this, but... when Tanis was just born, and I mean mere minutes old, he... killed your grandfather. Nobody was sure what happened, or how, but we're sure that it was some sort of mystical ability. Hence, began a long line of lies that were, and I swear to you, only to protect our family!"

Shawn rolled his eyes and muttered, "Yeah, and look how its turned out for us. Everyone is afraid of lions because of our reputation as war mongers. We're now thought of as an evil race because of your terrible decisions. So, thank you _so_ much for that, _auntie_."

She attempted to reply, but nothing but a meager stutter came forth from her open mouth.

Shawn stood up and began to pace the floor with haste. He muttered, "Well, there's nothing we can do about this now, but to see it play out. But tomorrow, first thing in the morning, you're leaving."

He looked down at me sadly and finished quietly, "And if you have to go as well, so be it..."

I gazed back at him in fear and opened my mouth to plea with him, but he shoved by me and up the stairs to his bedroom where Lily was surely waiting.

"You can sleep anywhere, I don't really care!"

Mama sighed and wiped the remaining tears from her face hastily before standing up and looking down at me with a wavering smile.

"You know, when you left, you were almost as tall as me!"

I looked away from her heavy gaze to the floor and muttered, "I-I don't know what happened."

She placed a paw on my shoulder and another under my chin as she whispered, "You're getting stronger."

I pushed her away from me and sat down cross-legged on the floor, ready to get to sleep on the cold, hard surface. I didn't feel like going back up to Kato's bedroom and having Shadow practically interrogate me.

My mama sighed and went into the next room where the bed that Shadow had occupied several times the previous few days was standing. She called after me, "You coming, honey?"

I took a breath and assured her that I was. After today's events had transpired, I was becoming to be afraid of my mama. How many more dark secrets did she hold? I didn't want to find out...

I regretfully replaced myself from my spot on the unforgiving floor and hurried to my mother's side on the bed. She held out her arms from the bed and I climbed in beside her. She hugged me tight and once again I felt that satisfying feeling of belonging. My mama wouldn't forsake me, would she?

I sighed at the thought and my mama lifted my head gently, so it was level with her own. She smiled down at me and murmured, "What's wrong little one?"

I looked away as my lip trembled and tears filled my eyes, at which my mother flattened my ears with her paw lovingly and whispered, "Don't you worry. Everything will be alright. We'll leave tomorrow, and we'll have nothing to worry about!"

I shook as I exhaled heavily and closed my eyes in pain, trying to force myself to agree. But I couldn't. I couldn't willingly leave Shadow. Now that I had my mama, I realized just how much Shadow meant to me. If I was allowing myself the thought of letting my mother go without me, then it just showed how much the little mismatched family of ours really meant to me.

It seemed as thought I was at an impasse, with myself. The irony, I thought. I didn't think I would have a conflict such as this when I finally found my mama. Again, ironic. Just how did she know that Shawn lived here? Did she have spies? Or... something else?

The thought scared me, as I remembered something my mama said earlier; that we have powerful blood running through our veins. That is how I have my powers, and Tanis his own, whatever kind they may be. Perhaps my mother had some of her own?

I sighed at the thought, not able to determine it a good or bad thing I didn't know either way.

With that, I closed my eyes for the night, accompanied by a small, half nervous, half content smile and the deep, painful breaths of my mother.

"Good night, mama..."


	23. Internal Strife

I don't know why, but whenever I try to write now, I just can't. I don't have the energy despite being filled with desire to do so. So, if you're wondering why I haven't been writing a whole lot, then there's your answer.

This chapter is definitely the worst chapter I have written in a long time, and considering its so long... I'm sorry for torturing you. At least its merely filler, so that the aspects of the story that I care about aren't completely butchered.

Title is nothing for once.

Please read, review and blah blah blah...

Internal Strife

That night, I slept as peaceful as I would believe possible: for I was back in my mother's soft, protective grasp. Yet, when I finally awoke to the dim light filtering through the window across the room signaling a new day, I couldn't help but feel ultimately conflicted.

I kept my eyes closed, but let my newly resurrected mind wander to fulfill its wondrous extent. The things I had been told last night, were at the forefront. I had _three_ brothers, all of whom seemed to be some kind of horrible maniac. My picture perfect perspective of my mother had been warped and torn down around me, leaving me with just the small, distant memories of my father. But... was he really any better than my mother? Or even Tanis? In my heart, I hoped that he was merely mislead, like my mother. The two of them really did do their best to protect their family, as well as the people they were responsible for in the village. At least, they thought they were doing the right thing. Now, I could say with certainty that they had failed. Surely, my mother could see this? Her sons were insane, violent sociopaths, and her only daughter, me, had run away from her, just to escape them.

I swallowed unconsciously as my mind strayed to more recent events. I was to leave here tomorrow with my mother, and leave everything I had learned to accept as my life. It had been a while that I had been here, and I had honestly lost track of the time. Was I here for mere days? Or months? The only indication was the weather. The dying leaves falling from the trees was a clear sign that I was nearly six. Yet, I felt much older. I had experienced so much more, and lived a life that no normal six year old would even dream of. It was a nightmare, too.

I turned on my side away from my mother as she released a pained breath onto my face. Her hot breath continued to grace my neck, creating an odd tingling sensation. I tried to ignore it, as I decided to attempt sleep. I clenched my eyes closed further and bared my fangs in a soft grimace, but nothing would pacify the sensation, and I was unable to obtain any more rest.

With a sigh, I softly removed myself from the bed beside my mother, doing my best not to wake her from her much needed rest. I wondered just how she intended to leave here in her state, and take her unwilling daughter to wherever she would go.

I planted my feet on the ground quietly as the thought ran through my already consumed mind. How exactly would she _make _me go with her? Did I have to, to begin with? There was nothing more I wanted, then to stay here with Shadow under Shawn's protection, however inefficient it may be against my brothers. I would miss out on yet another factor of my childhood; for I was sure not to make any friends outside of Shadow and Kato. Everyone was seemingly terrified of lions, and for all I knew there were no other lions outside of my family's village, and no tigers due to Tanis' apparent genocide. Even if there were tigers, who says they would want to befriend a monster like me? I am a lion after all...

I quickly shook my head at the thought, and gingerly padded my way from the room, to the kitchen. I forbid myself to think any further.

Looking around at the kitchen, there was nobody else to be seen. I quickly glanced out a window, to see the sun only just gracing across the land, signaling early morning. It would seem I would have to wait a while for anyone else to show.

With a sigh, I placed my head on the table and mindlessly knocked my head on the table repeatedly. If someone were to walk in on the spectacle, they would most likely think I were deranged. However, I was merely trying to prevent myself from thinking any further on any of the subjects that were so imperative to me.

Instead of giving myself brain damage, I decided to busy myself differently. I raised my head and with a sigh, I began to hum whatever came to my lips. I swayed my head along with whatever out of tune notes would fall from my lips, carelessly falling prey to intensity.

"K-Kasaru?"

I flinched and gasped at the voice to my right, quickly turning to face whoever would dare intrude my means of avoiding any pensive thoughts.

My expression immediately softened when I noticed Shadow standing in the doorway, seemingly knowing full well of her intrusion. I sighed and dropped myself down on the chair behind me, of which I had abandoned in my haste. I dropped my head nervously; for some reason I felt awkward around Shadow.

I waited for Shadow to speak, but she just stared at me blankly. I raised my head to face her, expecting her to respond, but she stood stock still in the doorway.

I inwardly cringed at how awkward the situation was, but continued to wait for Shadow to say something. She merely stared at me with her deep blue eyes, her expression giving no betrayal of her thoughts.

Though my patience was always extended with Shadow, it was beginning to wear thin. With a sign, I stood back up and approached her warily. I reached for her shoulder, but to my vast surprise, she deftly swatted my arm away.

I was taken aback by the gesture, and allowed my curiosity to become frustration.

"Shadow, what's wrong with you?"

She didn't say anything, but continued to follow my movements with her head as I replaced myself at the table. Her eyes bored into my own, as if trying to see within my mind.

I sighed with a sudden revelation. The scene before me reminded me just how, despite what Shadow had already experienced in her life, she was still just a child. As am I, but in that instant, I felt more like a guardian than a friend. A young, innocent child speechless before their protector. With nothing to say, but all the world to think. A memory played out in my mind, of when I was even younger.

I quickly shook the painful thought from my mind, but nonetheless felt Shadow's unspoken pain. Though I wasn't sure, I had a hunch what she was thinking. To express it aloud would be excruciating.

Maybe I was misunderstanding the whole situation, but regardless of that, Shadow still refused to speak. My patience was wearing thin, my worry growing to annoyance.

"If you have something to say, just say it Shadow. Otherwise... I'd like to be alone."

Shadow blinked at my sudden outburst, and with a sigh, finally relaxed her features. Her eyes glistened sadly, and her lips trembled dangerously close to crying. She swallowed hard, and managed to whisper, "I-I don't want you to g-go..."

I threw my head back with a sigh and stared at the ceiling trying to avoid any negative response to Shadow. I didn't know what to say. What could I say? It wasn't like I had a choice in the matter. My mother would make me go with her, and there was nothing that could be done about that. It wasn't like I was old enough to be out on my own to begin with... maybe this was a good thing. For once, I would have somewhat of a normal life living under my mother, despite having nowhere to go. How could I say no to that? I didn't want to leave Shadow, but at least she had Shawn and his family. He would never deny her such. She had more than earned her way into their family, and they couldn't be happier. It was me who was the outsider to their little group. I had shoved my way in with every chance I had, despite having no right to do so. Shawn had wanted to escape from the hectic lifestyle that was attributed with my family, and yet there I was, forcing it right back onto him and his new family. Who was I to do such a thing? Just because I ran away from home, without any real justification, that automatically entitled me to seek refuge with him? And now that my mother was back in the picture, to continue to do so would just be plain rude, not to mention dangerous. Clearly, my mother was intended to have been killed, by my own brother nonetheless. If Tanis wanted her dead to be able to have full control of the situation, then he would end up with her head on a silver platter. Anyone in the way, would end the same. Shawn stood no chance in defending against Tanis, so why should he even take the chance? Perhaps he felt some debt to my mother, but for all he went through in his childhood, it sure wasn't much. It sure wasn't worth the lives of his wife and child. Nor Shadow's...

Despite what was just expressed, I couldn't help but feel responsible for Shadow's well being. It always seemed like she looked up to me for protection, though I could just be misconstruing situations to see them as such. I had always felt like Shadow's elder, though I couldn't justify why. Maybe it was because it was Shadow who would always get into danger. Yet, she was the one who took me in without a thought. The one I looked to for comfort, and received it from. Something that I couldn't say I had gotten from anyone else. Shawn had always seemed a little reserved around me, Lily was just... there. Kato, was a friend. I think he found it a little awkward being around me for some reason. My mother... her physical berating still resonated harshly within my mind. And all for befriending Shadow: the only one who really accepted me and cared for me. What kind of a friend would I be to leave her? I couldn't... not with my feeling of responsibility for her situation. It was my own brother that was after her after all...

Finally, I glanced down at Shadow, who was nervously awaiting my response. Despite my argument with myself, I was still conflicted. I refused to lie to her, so I merely nodded and turned away to hid my face in shame. I didn't know what to do. Shadow's uncertainty worried me; she seemed so confident, albeit always being in danger. I always admired that about her.

With surprising calm and despite my uncertainty, I managed an encouraging smile to Shadow. Her expression lightened somewhat, but still she remained on the verge of tears. It seemed as if I was at an impasse with myself. I had two choices, and both was just as difficult as the other to choose. I was making no progress with myself, so I flashed another weak smile at Shadow and merely answered, "I-I don't know what to do."

Shadow opened her mouth to say something, but blinked confusedly and clamped it closed again. Perhaps she was worried or scared. Maybe she thought she knew the clear choice, but to me it was anything but obvious. I had weighed things in my mind, but I didn't progress. The repetition of it all was getting to me. I had to stop thinking about making a choice else I would make one too hastily. If I were to make the wrong decision after this, well... that would be just plain foolish.

"I-I don't know what to say..."

Shadow's lips trembled as she stared at me intently, hoping for more of an answer than that. She swallowed hard as a solitary tear fell from her eyes, and rasped, "I thought... I thought you would stay here. What am I supposed to do without you?"

I closed my eyes to escape the pain, but it wouldn't care to suppress the horrible feeling I was feeling in my chest. I didn't have an answer. I hated to hurt Shadow like this, but I needed to be honest with her. I didn't have the slightest idea of what was going to happen to me within the next few days. And I wasn't getting anywhere like this. I had the sudden urge to be left alone.

"Shadow, please, I want to be alone right now."

Without giving her a chance to say anything, I left the kitchen and out the front door of the house, leaving Shadow surely dumbstruck.


End file.
